Reflection of Fire
by taralkariel
Summary: After years of working at the school where her parents left her, Rey seizes an opportunity to be a governess for an influential family. But her new life is soon haunted by a man whose burning past forces her to confront her own. Will she pass through the flames unscathed? Reylo Gothic Romance AU
1. Part I Chapter 1

**A/N: I was home sick for a month with pneumonia, so I wrote a gothic romance AU of the Sequel Trilogy. You know, as you do. I tried to keep as much the same as possible, though I kept it strictly from Rey's perspective. Please enjoy!**

 **Part I: The Force Awakens**

Her parents would come back. She was sure of it. They had left her here, in this charity school, with only a sealed envelope bearing her name to remember them by. She had been quite young but not so young that she couldn't recall their leaving. The day had been hot, unseasonably so. She could feel the weight of a hand on her arm, anchoring her to this place, calling after the carriage that took her parents away. But they would come back.

What her life was like before was not something she could remember anymore. She couldn't recall her father, or what her mother looked like. Just the feeling of comfort and the sound of her voice that still invaded her dreams on sometimes. She woke from those dreams bereft. Laying in the dark, she would listen to the sound of the girls sleeping in the great room around her and hate how alone she still felt. It was the only time she let herself think that maybe, just maybe, they might not return for her.

It was wrong of her to lose faith. Her mother had promised to return, so she would. It didn't matter how long it had been, or that Rey was no longer a child. It didn't matter that the other girls with whom she'd grown up had gone on to make families of their own. It didn't matter that she'd heard nothing from her parents since the day they had left. They would return. She kept the envelope under her pillow, sometimes tracing the letters that spelled her name, and waited.

She knew all about waiting.

* * *

The Jakku School for Girls was sponsored by various wealthy patrons with the intention of keeping poor girls off the street. But the meals were small and the girls were expected to earn their keep. They had lessons in the mornings and evenings, and spent the afternoons doing chores. Rey enjoyed the lessons and endured the chores. The best chore was tending to the garden. Her back always ached at the end of the day, after being bent over weeding and pruning and planting, but it was satisfying to see the fruits (sometimes literally) of her labor.

Days spent in the garden were good days. The worst chore was the laundry. It sweltered in that room as the linens were heated to boiling. Her fingers were often burned by the scalding water or by the iron. She hated those days. But she got through them just the same.

Her favorite time was after dark. After the evening lesson (which she usually enjoyed) and the evening meal (which was usually disappointing), they had an hour of recreation before bedtime. Sometimes she would go for a walk. Sometimes she would draw, using the meager supplies she'd managed to salvage from their art lessons. But, most often, she would read. They were required to read for lessons, of course, but those books were dry and moralizing, intended to teach them how to be proper wives and mothers.

No, what she liked to read were fairy tales. The library was surprisingly well-stocked, and she had found comfort there not long after arriving. She had read every book by now, except for those that seemed too boring to brighten her evenings. There were stories of knights and kings, magic and dragons, true love and curses broken, emperors and rebellions. They brought her somewhere away from her little world and made the whole day worth it.

For many long years, life had its predictable routine. She rose at dawn to attend lessons, break her fast, and return to lessons. The afternoon meal was followed by chores that increased in labor the older she got. It was a relief to complete these and attend lessons again, followed by a small supper. Then she could be transported elsewhere in her books and in her dreams until she started all over again the next day.

Not that things were unchanging. As a child, she'd become friends with several of the other girls. Until, one by one, they'd gone elsewhere: some went home because their parents could no longer afford to have an able-bodied worker out of the house; once, a fever had spread through the school and took several students, including one of her friends; others left because their families had found them husbands. Then she had no one.

The teachers changed as well, though she wasn't privy to their reasons. Some she loved and some she hated, but the learning was always a joy. She knew that here was something at which she could excel and use to better her circumstances. Without connections to find her a place in the world, she would have to make her own way. And she could use what she had learned to teach others. Her parents would return, and wouldn't they be pleased to find that she hadn't wasted their time apart?

* * *

When she was fifteen, she was deemed knowledgeable enough to take over a lesson. It was only once a week, but the opportunity was one she intended to make good use of. After a year of proving herself there, she was given more lessons to teach. Other girls were turned away when they reached their majority, but she was allowed to remain. Though she was far from the only student to be given instructional duties, it was clear that her skills were valued.

So, at nearly twenty, she still resided in the school. Her duties included the same chores as always, but she spent more time teaching lessons than learning them. It was a joy to work with the girls, especially of those quick enough to realize the opportunity they were being given here. Some girls cried and longed for home, but there were those who felt they belonged in this place almost as much as she did.

One afternoon, she was called into Master Plutt's office. It was with trepidation that she followed the summons. In all her years here, she had seen him only rarely and the conversation had never been pleasant. When the fever had struck, she had argued for better portions at their meals. He had not appreciated that idea, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was still upset about that, many years ago though it was.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the oak door, then willed herself to rap her knuckles on it.

"Enter."

Hesitantly, she did as commanded. The office was a place she had never seen before, and she glanced around it rather than look at the man seated behind the desk. The walls were dark wood and, though the windows were open to let in the sun, it did little to brighten the overall effect of the place. There were neat piles of papers all around the room, even on the bookshelves, which were otherwise sparse.

"You asked for me, sir," Rey said quietly, finally looking at him.

He was corpulent and didn't look healthy. A bitter thought about how much dinner he probably enjoyed struck her but she pushed it down quickly. It wasn't her place to question such things, she'd been made aware. He leaned back in his chair regarding her, and she swallowed hard.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, sir."

"And how long have you been here?"

"Nearly fifteen years, sir."

He nodded to himself, looking away from her at last. Getting to his feet with some difficulty, he went to look out the window. "You've enjoyed our charity for a long time, girl."

She bristled at that. Had she not worked her fingers to the bone? Had she not washed and cooked and sewed, creating some of the things in this very room? She had more than earned her place here. Swallowing her impending outburst, she settled for fixing him with a glare.

"We have other mouths to feed. With parents who can pay. You need to find a new position by the end of the month."

"Yes, sir," she managed to say, hating his suggestion that she worked for him. That she was paid in more than room and board. That she was just another employee with the ability to apply elsewhere, instead of a poor girl who had never gone far from their gates.

"You're dismissed."

Biting her lip, she fairly fled the room. How could he do this to her? She'd worked so hard, proving her worth all these years. Where would she go? How would her parents find her if she left?


	2. Part I Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

That night, it was impossible for Rey to get any sleep. Her fairy tales had not been able to hold her interest, either, and she spent most of the time after leaving Plutt's office staring straight ahead at what felt like a yawning abyss that was her future. If she left here… Everything would change. The comfortable routine of her life would be over and she'd never see her parents again.

After passing the next day in a stupor, she decided to forgo her reading to take a walk instead. The Jakku School was located at the edge of a village. It wasn't a bustling place, but it was a regularly-used crossroads for travelers going between London and the numerous country estates enjoyed by the nobility. When she was younger, she and the other girls would often try to get a glimpse of the fancy carriages and well-dressed people who passed through. It was a world none of them expected to ever be part of, any more than she expected to be part of one of her fairy stories. But it was fun to dream.

Tonight, though, her mind was elsewhere and she did not notice if there were any visitors who might have excited her attention. What was she going to do? She had been so content to work here and wait patiently, never letting herself truly look ahead. Because she didn't want to set her expectations too high for her reunion with her parents – it would be enough to see them again. Whatever the circumstances. And it wasn't as though there was much else in her life to which to look forward.

Her bitter thoughts were interrupted when something – someone – ran directly into her, nearly causing her to lose her balance.

"Oh, excuse me!"

Rey blinked down at a little girl, who could be no more than eight, staring up at her imploringly. "It's alright," she assured the child.

That brought a smile to the girl's face. "My name's Beatrice, what's yours?"

"I'm Rey," she replied, studying the girl's fancy orange and white dress. "Where are your parents?"

Beatrice's expression changed abruptly, her lower lip wobbling. "I don't know! I was looking for Papa, that's why I was running, but I can't find him! Maybe you can help me?" The last was a quiet entreaty after her outburst and Rey pursed her lips. It was getting dark and she needed to return home before they locked the doors. But surely finding the obviously wealthy parents of this child wouldn't take too long?

"Of course." She held out her hand and Beatrice took it gratefully. "Where do you come from?" Leading them toward the center of town, she kept an eye out for any carriages or well-dressed people. Even if none of them were the ones who had lost the girl, they might be better suited to finding her family.

The tactic to distract the child from her fears looked to be unnecessary, since Beatrice immediately relaxed. "I'm not supposed to tell strangers anything about Papa," the girl said, very serious.

Rey smiled. "Of course. It's important not to talk to strangers."

Beatrice stopped walking to look up at her. "We had no one to properly introduce us. Are we strangers, then?"

"I don't know," Rey replied. "I don't think so. Now, tell me, where are you and your papa staying?"

"The inn."

There were several inns in the town, a testament to its good location, but not beneficial in this instance. Of course, Rey shouldn't have expected a lost child to be particularly helpful. If she knew where to find her father, she wouldn't need Rey. Still, Rey needed more to go on than just the wealth of the family. "What does your carriage look like?"

"It's black, with red on it. Red accents," she added, sounding pleased with herself to remember the proper term.

"I see. How did you come to find yourself alone?"

"There were people who wanted to talk to Papa, and I went to play. I got lost." The last bit was defensive and Rey nodded seriously.

"We all get lost sometimes."

This was clearly something the girl had not previously considered. "Do you?" she asked, looking up intently at Rey's face.

"Yes," was her reply. She didn't say how it was always more metaphorical than physical, or how acutely she felt that way now. Instead, she forced a smile. "But I always find my way again."

Beatrice smiled and nodded. "Where do you live, Miss Rey?"

"At the school for girls at the edge of town."

"Oh! I've never been to school. Do you like it there?"

It was hard to keep the bitter expression from her face. "Very much. I teach there, now."

Nodding as though that made some sense to her, Beatrice returned her attention to the road and they continued in silence. They had reached the closest inn, and Rey looked around the establishment at all of the carriages, checking with Beatrice that none were familiar. While they walked to the next one, the girl chattered happily, clearly very confident in Rey's abilities to find her family. Rey wished she could share in the girl's optimism. Suddenly, she felt the unmistakable sensation of being watched. Looking around revealed no one, so she continued on doubtfully.

The darkness was encroaching and Rey was beginning to truly worry when a man came running toward them. Rey instinctively pulled Beatrice behind her, uncertain of his intent. He tried to grab for her, and Rey pushed him, hard.

"Hey!" he cried, frowning heavily.

"It's alright, Miss Rey," Beatrice piped up. "It's just Mr. Finn. He's a friend of Papa's."

"Where have you been, BB? We've been worried sick." the man in question demanded, leaning around Rey to look at Beatrice.

"I was just walking," was the defensive reply.

Mr. Finn, apparently, looked up at Rey as though noticing her for the first time. "I apologize for any inconvenience caused, ma'am. Thank you for returning her."

"Of course," Rey replied, glancing between them uncertainly.

The man held out his hand to the girl, who took it without hesitation. "For your trouble," Mr. Finn continued, pulling a few coins from his pocket and holding them out to Rey.

"Thank you," she responded, taking the money automatically. What an intriguing story to have stumbled onto. She had a feeling it would not be shared with her, however, so she smiled politely and watched them walk away, Beatrice smiling back at her.

As soon as they disappeared into the inn, she remembered herself and the time. She glanced around and saw no one who would comment on her actions, so she hiked up her skirts and took off at a run. What would happen if she didn't make it in time was not something she dared to consider. Though they had little contact with the outside world at the school, it had always felt like something of a relief to know the place was barred shut at night. She'd heard many tales of what might happen to a girl, alone, and didn't want to find out for herself if they were true.

The gates were just being closed when she reached the school. But she had made it! As she walked toward her room, breathing heavily, she looked at the money she had been given and was shocked by the amount. There was a lot of things she could do with this sum, she thought. Maybe her future wouldn't be so bleak after all.


	3. Part I Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rey slept later the next morning than usual, no doubt due to her inability the night before, and had to be roused by one of the other girls. Embarrassed to be such a hindrance, she dressed quickly and hurried to teach her first lesson of the day. Things were just starting to settle into their regular routine when Wendy, a girl of nearly seventeen who also taught some lessons, came up to her.

"You're needed in Master Plutt's office." Rey looked at her students and back at Wendy, confused and distressed. "I'm to take over for you," the girl explained.

"I see." She nodded in what she hoped was a gracious fashion, then forced herself to walk toward the office calmly. Here she was again, knocking on the door that she had only touched once before in all her years here. She swallowed heavily, trying to think of how to explain that, no, she hadn't found a new position yet, and please don't send her away.

The door was opened for her this time and Master Plutt, who did the opening, was not alone. "Is this the girl?" he asked, sounding cranky.

It was Mr. Finn in the chair, looking up at her. "Yes." He got to his feet and made a small bow. "Apologies for yesterday, Miss."

"It's alright," she replied, feeling like this might be a dream. It certainly had the disconnected quality of one.

"Have you been teaching long?" Mr. Finn asked.

Master Plutt seemed to bristle at the question, for some reason. "I started four – no, five years ago. Just a few lessons then, but I have taught most of the classes by now."

He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Nearly twenty. Sir," she added when she thought her first response might have been too short. What difference did her age make? She was tired of being underestimated because of it.

A slight smile crossed his face and it occurred to her that he couldn't be much older than she was. Perhaps he understood her sentiment, then. "That is a good age to move forward in the world, don't you think?" he asked, and she frowned, confused. "My employer seeks a governess for his daughter as soon as possible. Since she is quite fond of you, and you seem qualified, perhaps you would be interested in the position."

She was aware that she was staring at him, and that Master Plutt was glowering at both of them, but she couldn't seem to react. The money he had given her was enough to place an advertisement in the newspaper, and that had seemed like just the break she needed. But now – that wouldn't be necessary? Because she already had an offer? The shift was too much to take in immediately.

"Yes, of course," she managed to force out, and Mr. Finn smiled in earnest. It was an infectious expression and she couldn't resist mirroring it.

"Excellent. We intend to leave this afternoon. Can you be ready?"

"I can."

"Good. I shall come for you at two o'clock, then." He bowed again and took his leave.

Glancing at Master Plutt, she suppressed her smile. He didn't look pleased, which was strange. "If I furnish you with my direction, will you forward any – any correspondence to me?" she asked. Though she was chiefly concerned with knowing her parents could find her again. There hadn't been any letters in all of her time here, something he clearly knew of as his eyebrows raised at her request.

"Of course," he replied coldly.

"Thank you." She quit the room without another word, struggling not to run to her own. It took hardly any time at all to pack up her meager belongings. Everyone was at their lessons and she felt no compulsion to relieve Wendy. So, instead, she went to the library and ran her fingers along all the books. After some consideration, she selected three of them and tucked them into her bag. No one would miss them.

There was no one left to whom she wished to say goodbye, so she went to the gardens instead and said goodbye to her plants. As the morning passed by, she began to wonder if this was really happening. If maybe the interview in the office hadn't been real. If her life would continue as it always had. But no one came to fetch her and tell her to get back to work, so she must truly be going to leave this place forever. It was a relief, she realized. Not just because of her impending termination, but because she finally admitted to herself that living here had not been good. That she had been surviving, not enjoying her life. And surely that could be an option?

Mr. Finn was very punctual, arriving slightly before the agreed-upon time. That was fine – Rey was ready some time in advance.

"We will be journeying far. Have you eaten recently?" he asked while her trunk was loaded onto the carriage.

"Yes, Mr. Finn."

He smiled. "It's Lieutenant Finn, actually. But B.B. struggled with that word when we met. You can just call me Finn. Most people do."

"I shall. I'm Rey," she added, though he certainly must have known that already – how else could he have asked Plutt for her? – but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Rey," he repeated, offering his hand. She extended hers and he shook it.

Beatrice was not in the carriage and her surprise must have shown on her face as she glanced back uncertainly.

"Master Dameron and his daughter left this morning. We will catch up to them this evening, at the Kenata. An inn in Takodana," he clarified.

"I see." The reality set in and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she climbed into the carriage. She had been in one only a few times before, and she tried not to look like a bumpkin as she stared at the fancy interior. There were some rough patches in the fabric, though, some seams showing. Perhaps they weren't as wealthy as she'd previously thought. Obviously far wealthier than her, though, so who was she to judge?

"You'll want to know all about your new employer, I suppose?" Finn asked, settling into the seat across from her as they started moving.

"Please."

He smiled again. "Master Dameron is the ward of the Organa Solos, of whom you may have heard?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. Everyone knew of them. They were not the wealthiest family, but they were very influential politically, with the matron being connected to the royal family. People were always talking about what they were doing, sometimes in hushed tones. They were not universally popular, and many of the people she overheard in Jakku were in favor of their rival, a man called Snoke. In Jakku, the wealthy travelers spoke highly of him, but all of the regular people she encountered preferred the Organa Solos and their work for those without wealth to protect them.

"The princess is usually in Town, so you may not meet her for a long time. I've only met her a couple times myself, and I've been friends with Dameron for many years."

"How did you become friends?" she asked, relieved that the wealthy employers she would soon have were likely good people. The name Dameron was vaguely familiar.

"He was in the military in his reckless youth," he explained, a twinkle in his eye at some memory. "I saved his life once, when he was serving in Egypt. To repay the debt, he offered me a chance to work for him. As a sort of bodyguard, I suppose. I had nothing keeping me there, so I came to England when he returned."

She nodded, digesting this information. "What about Beatrice?"

"B.B.? Well, I met her when she was about five, I think. Her mother died before Dameron and I came here."

"I see." She paused, thinking. "Why did he go into the military?"

"Why not?"

Clearing her throat and feeling silly, she looked at her hands. "I thought the firstborn son went into government, the second the church, and the third joined the military."

"He's a ward, not their firstborn," Finn said, expression darkening on the last word.

She had heard whispers, she thought, about a son, but she couldn't recall the details. Gossip had not generally interested her. "Oh," she said belatedly.

"Get some sleep, Rey. It's going to be a long drive," Finn told her, settling back into the cushions. She couldn't imagine sleeping after all the excitement, but she copied his actions. There was a lot of think about.


	4. Part I Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rey awoke from a strange dream of a cloaked figure watching her. Perhaps it was a phantasm, or perhaps it was because of the feeling of someone's eyes on her and Beatrice when she was trying to find the girl's family. Pushing the thoughts aside, she found that the carriage had stopped. She was alone. Hesitantly, she reached for the door and was startled when it opened.

"Oh, good, you're up. We're here," Finn told her, grabbing for his jacket, which had been left on the seat. He seemed agitated, and she wanted to ask him why, but wasn't sure it was her place.

"What time is it?" she asked instead.

"After midnight. Hurry."

She hastily jumped down from the carriage and followed him toward a decent-sized inn. Most of the lights were out by now and picking her way across the courtyard took a great deal of her concentration. It was fortunate that Finn wasn't in much of a hurry anymore, so she did manage to keep up well enough. They entered what was clearly a side door and climbed a narrow staircase. The common room would probably still be occupied at this hour, but this part of the building was quiet.

"This is your room," Finn said, gesturing toward the door and handing her a key. "I'm next door if you need anything."

She nodded, too struck by the enormity of having her own room to speak.

"Rey." She forced herself to focus on him. "I'm very tired. Try not to need anything until noon," he said with a smile.

"I'll try," she promised, returning the expression. He nodded and turned away. When was the last time she'd been alone at night? A long time ago, maybe never. The thought was exhilarating and a little frightening. She hadn't slept anywhere but her own familiar bed for years and years. And now she'd never be there again. She couldn't quite accept that – this all seemed so surreal.

The room was small, holding not much more than a bed. Still, it was more private than anything she could remember. She was pleased to find her trunk already there and waiting, and wondered how long she had slept in the carriage before Finn had come back to wake her. Perhaps that was the reason for his agitation. Unlikely. Maybe something had gone wrong with the travel arrangements. Who knew?

She gratefully changed into her nightgown and sank into bed. The day had been more eventful than any she could remember, and she hoped tomorrow would settle a bit. Somehow, she didn't think it would.

* * *

It was quite a bit before noon when she woke up. Uncertain what to do with herself, she tried to stay in the room as long as possible. But she could smell breakfast being prepared and hear people stirring, so it was hard. Finally, she gave in and left the room. It took a few minutes of searching to find her way to the common room, but she managed without incident.

There were people milling about who paid her no mind, not even glancing her way. She had expected to find Beatrice and her father here, but saw no evidence of their presence. Unsurprisingly, Finn appeared to still be asleep. She found a seat on her own and was glad when the landlady brought her breakfast without being asked. No question of payment was put toward her, which was a relief, and she realized she was famished. Had she eaten at all yesterday?

To her relief, Finn showed up just as she was finishing. "Good morning," she said, smiling at him.

"Morning," he replied distantly, looking around the room as though searching for someone.

"I haven't seen Beatrice," she offered.

That caused him to turn toward her sharply and she wondered if she'd said something wrong. "No, of course not. Poe – Master Dameron – was impatient to get home and they only stopped here briefly."

"I see."

He sat down across from her, seeming far away, and she stared intently down at her plate. Eventually, the landlady brought him breakfast as well.

"Awfully foggy this morning, sir," the woman said to him conversationally.

"Is it?"

"Oh, yes, sir. I think you and the young miss had better plan on staying until after you've had some of the luncheon we can put together, Mr. Finn."

His jaw clenched briefly, then he nodded. "I suppose that would be best."

"Those roads aren't safe in the fog. You're making a good decision, sir."

He nodded and she moved off to talk to other patrons. "I think I have some matters to which to attend in my room. Will you be alright on your own for a few hours?" he asked, glancing at Rey.

"Yes," she responded quickly. When he didn't immediately say anything, she cast about for something to do. "I might go for a walk."

"Don't wander too far, Rey. Be wary of any… disreputable characters." he added, picking up his plate and smiling at her.

"How will I know them?"

"They'll be wearing black, obviously." He was joking, but something in his tone made her think he meant it. "I'll see you here for lunch?"

"Of course." She was relieved to have some clear future plans. Though lunch was vague, it at least meant she didn't have to wait and wonder if it would be inappropriate for her to knock on his door. The social niceties were rules she had learned in a schoolroom, not something she knew how to do in real situations. And traveling alone with a man was probably not following them anyway. Shouldn't she have some kind of chaperone? The thought was a new one, and now worried her. She'd hate to be ruining a reputation she hadn't even had time to develop yet.

At length, she grew tired of the common room and headed outside through the front door. It was, indeed, a thick fog that covered the landscape. She could see no more than a few yards before her face. Perhaps a walk would be ill-advised. But the thought of being cooped up in her room any longer was not pleasing, either. She would just have to be careful.

Taking her time, she made her way down the path the led toward the stables. The horses were restless, stamping and blowing, and she could relate to that. Now that she had found a new place in the world, she was impatient to start. Waiting had been easy, something she'd been doing for all of her life. But now that she was so close... It was hard to endure.

The inn was settled against the forest, which was bisected by the road. She couldn't see very far into the distance, so did not know the size of the wood or how long they had traveled through it to get here. It occurred to her that she didn't even know the direction to get home – well, to get back to Jakku. Her new home lay somewhere ahead.

She was gazing wistfully down the empty path when she felt that strange sensation again, like she was being watched. Hesitantly, she looked around, in search of some indication she wasn't alone. There! A figure in a black cloak had left the inn and was moving toward her. She froze, irrationally afraid. Surely Finn hadn't meant anyone specific? Surely it wasn't the same person from before?

Suppressing a shudder, she turned around abruptly and walked into the forest. The trees would hide her if she was in need of hiding. Right? She paused, listening. There was silence, the eerie kind that only came from days where the fog settled heavily over the landscape. Her own breath was deafening.

But then – footsteps. She turned to look and saw the man – though obscured by a cloak, the sheer size indicated his sex – was still approaching. And seemed intent on her. The stories she'd been told about being caught alone in Jakku rushed through her mind, and she wanted to run. Still… surely she was overreacting.

She waited, silent, until he was quite close. His hood kept her from seeing his face clearly and she watched him.

"Ah. The girl I've heard so much about," he said, his voice toneless. There was no indication of who had been speaking of her, or how he felt about what he'd heard. She didn't answer. He moved closer, until he was almost close enough to touch her. "The child. Where is she?"

Did he mean Beatrice? If he was a friend of Finn's, or Dameron's, why would he be questioning her like this? Following her into the woods? Most improper. And there was Finn's agitation and vague warning about someone dressed in black. Yes, this was clearly not a situation in which she should tell the truth.

She took a faltering step back, then another. Then another. He didn't follow her, and she was feeling successful when her foot failed to make purchase and she found herself tumbling down a hill. Something made contact with her head and everything went black.


	5. Part I Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rey came to with a start. Her head ached and she was in a bed – not her own. Her first thought was that it wasn't the one from home – school – and then she remembered she'd been staying at an inn. But this wasn't her room. It was much larger and – and she was not alone.

Seated between herself and the window was the figure from the forest, still cloaked in black.

"Where am I?" she wanted to know, hating the slight tremor in her voice.

"You're my guest," he replied in that same toneless voice.

It occurred to her that he may have carried her here and she swallowed. That couldn't be proper. Where was Finn? Were they in the same inn? Or had he – heaven forbid – taken her elsewhere?

"Where are the others?" she asked, glancing around uncomfortably.

"You mean the traitors you call friends? I have no idea." Not knowing what to do with that statement, she didn't answer, just glared at him. "You don't trust me," he stated, sounding surprised.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's what happens when you encounter a creature skulking through the woods."

He stood up and she fought against the urge to shrink away from him, aware that her statement had been more offensive than was perhaps wise in this situation. Instead of whatever she imagined he might do, he merely pulled off his hood and looked down at her almost quizzically. A long scar ran from a little above his eyebrow, down his cheek, and disappeared into his collar. Despite the indication of a violent life, his features were aquiline and it was likely that he was a lord of some sort. If the quality of the room hadn't been enough to give that away.

She scrambled into a sitting position when he stepped closer and met his gaze.

"Tell me how you met the girl. Beatrice."

A slight frown crossed her face. Who was he that he would care? "She got lost. I helped her," she said shortly. Surely there could be no problem in telling someone that?

"Lost." There was doubt in his voice. Did he suspect her motives? She didn't respond to that, just fixed him with a challenging look. "And she came to you. You. An orphan from that school."

Embarrassed by the description, she looked away, and was surprised when he did the same.

"What were you doing?" he continued after a pause.

"I just – I went for a walk. Like I was doing today before you came along," she snapped, recovering her ire.

He cocked his head at her, considering. "It was hardly weather for a young lady to be on a stroll."

The intensity of his gaze was unexpected and she broke from it, not answering immediately. When the silence stretched several seconds, she glanced back at him.

"Is that what you learned at that school? You were so lonely, but so afraid to leave. Desperate to sleep… did it help to walk and imagine different circumstances?" he asked very quietly.

Uncertainly, she studied his face for some sign of guile or trickery. But the question seemed in earnest, despite her confusion at being asked it. "Sometimes it does," she admitted, wondering how he could possibly know how she'd felt during all those long years at Jakku. Was she so obvious about it?

"Especially when it provides a new prospect," he said, toneless again.

Thinking of Beatrice, she nodded. "I didn't do anything to arrange for that to happen."

He looked considerably startled for a moment, then blinked and gave a short nod. "With the girl. No, of course not. You," he paused again, assessing her briefly. "You aren't the sort to do such a thing."

How could he know that? "Who are you?" she demanded, growing tired of his questions.

"No one," was his evasive reply. It smacked of bitterness and she frowned at him, trying to read his intent. "Just a concerned citizen. Who rescued you."

"From what?" The suggestion offended her and she sat up straighter to stare him down.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Did you want to be left alone, unconscious in the forest, where your… companion might not find you? Don't put too much faith in him – he'll disappoint you."

She bristled at the word companion. What did he imply about Finn? About her? "Of course not," she snarled in response to his insolent question. He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and regarded her. Forcing herself to calm her ill-temper, she considered that he had done her no harm. And even if she didn't wish to be here, it was probably better than being left where he had found her. "Thank you," she managed to say in clipped tones.

His mouth twitched again and he gave a slight bow. "It is always a pleasure to assist a lady."

The tone might be ironic, but she couldn't be sure. She waited, wanting to leave but unsure of herself. And of him. He was regarding her in a way that felt like he knew what she was thinking. Her eyes narrowed and she studied him. There was a self-assurance to him, but that seemed like a front for something else. She thought of his comments about loneliness. "Is this how you escape your loneliness? Interrogating young ladies about children?"

He was startled again. "You must not have been at that school long."

It was a strange assertion and it momentarily threw her. What could he know about it? It hadn't escaped her notice that he continued to avoid answering her questions. Should she do the same? It wouldn't be proper, but, well, none of this was. "I was there most of my life," she told him, figuring that it was probably better to respond.

He raised an eyebrow in carefully conveyed skepticism. "You were?"

"Yes," she confirmed sharply when he continued to stare at her.

Pressing his lips together, he considered this. "And what circumstances led to your residing in such an establishment?"

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to talk about something she'd avoided mentioning to anyone for years. Ever since she was fourteen and one of her friends suggested that her parents would never return for her. That she had been left there, abandoned, like the other orphans. It had been a relief when that friend had found work elsewhere, but Rey had learned not to share her hopes with others. Not unless she wanted them gone over, analyzed, dissected, by someone who didn't understand.

Her nostrils flared and she abruptly climbed out of the bed away from him, clinging to the nightstand when her head swam.

"Careful," he said gently and she could hear him moving.

Hastily, she turned to face him and was relieved when he stopped just out of arms' reach. "Why would I tell you? When you've told me nothing, explained nothing, kidnapped me," she listed off, angry and hating how weak her legs were. How long had she been out? Surely Finn would be waiting for her. Had lunchtime, whenever that was, passed already?

His jaw clenched and she wondered if she'd offended him. Again. "I didn't kidnap you," he said very patiently. He waited, as though expecting her to argue with his claim. She held her tongue with difficulty. "I have a personal interest in the child's fate. If a governess could not be found soon, they were considering sending her to boarding school."

The last words were spoken very seriously and she frowned, uncertain of their import. "What's wrong with that?"

"She already lost her mother. You think she should lose her father, too?" he asked, something in his voice giving her pause.

Rey had been left at a school. And it had felt like abandonment. She wouldn't give up waiting for her parents, but there had been times where she doubted. All of the girls had doubted. And those who heard from their families regularly wondered what they had done to deserve being sent here. Rey shook her head sharply, despite the way it made the room spin. Until they got older and realized what an opportunity it was to be given an education. But she could admit that Beatrice might not have understood. Certainly, being at home with her father was a better situation for her, if the family could afford it.

"She wouldn't lose her father," Rey said, more to disagree with him than anything else. Her tone lacked conviction and his mouth twitched again.

"Of course not," he agreed. "Children always grow closer to their parents after being sent away."

She frowned at his sardonicism, and glanced toward the door. "I appreciate your efforts on my behalf, sir, but perhaps we could conduct future interviews in a more… seemly environment."

"Perhaps," he replied, holding out his gloved hand. With some hesitation, she extended her own. His bow was fluid and proper as he took it, but then he glanced up at her quickly when their fingers made contact. Her heart pounded unreasonably and she had hoped it was just related to the pounding in her head. But his expression made her think he could hear it and she swallowed. "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too," he murmured softly.

How long they stood like that, frozen in place, she couldn't say. But the sound of a clock chiming somewhere broke the spell and she pulled her hand back. Hastily, she closed the distance to the door and glanced back at him before leaving. He hadn't moved, just watched her. Afraid despite his insistence, she rushed out into the hallway and yanked the door shut behind her.

What was that? Why did she feel like she'd been running a long distance? Who was he? What had she gotten herself into? Suppressing her questions with difficulty, she focused on the important one – where was Finn?


	6. Part I Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The strange interview seemed like a dream – or a nightmare. It was a relief to find that she was in the same inn as before, just on the top floor of it. She found the stairs and took them two at a time. The common room was clearing out and it took only a moment to realize Finn was not one of the remaining patrons. The wings of panic fluttered in her chest and it took her a moment to force her thoughts along a rational line of thinking.

Effort was required to not to sprint out of the room, but she managed a cool walk. Still, it seemed like forever before she got outside. Clearly, they were not the only ones who had been delayed by the fog. The courtyard was bustling and full of people and luggage and horses and carriages. She blinked at the sight and strained her eyes in search of any that were familiar. There!

"Finn!" she couldn't resist shouting as she hurried over.

He was overseeing their trunks being loaded and turned to her with a smile. "I wondered where you'd gotten to. Good timing, we're nearly ready."

She didn't know if she should explain where she'd been or not. The heavy feeling in her head had decreased, perhaps as a result of being outside. And she couldn't begin to think of what to say about the whole interview with the figure in black. It felt more dreamlike than real anyway.

"Have you eaten?" Finn asked, disrupting her thoughts.

"No," she admitted, immediately realizing she shouldn't have said anything. She'd already eaten better today than many days before.

"Let's fix that," was his amicable reply. "Go ask the landlady for something for the road."

"Oh, I don't think," she began.

He waved off her protest. "Travel is always better when you have a snack. Go on, Rey."

Relieved at his insistence, she headed back inside. The crowd was thinning somewhat in the courtyard and it was easier to reach the door. Fewer people than before were in the common room, making it no trouble to find the landlady.

"Mr. Finn would like something for the road," she told her dutifully.

"Would he, now? Well, let me just put something together. Sit yourself down there, dear, I'll just be a moment," the woman said with a kind smile. "Tis a busy day, with so many high-quality guests."

"Like whom?" Rey asked as she sank into the chair, smiling a little herself. Finn had not left without her. And probably wouldn't have.

"Well, your Mr. Finn, of course." The woman's smile faded. "And that Kylo Ren is here."

"Who?" The sinking feeling in her chest made it difficult to get the question out.

The landlady considered, leaning close conspiratorially. "He works for that man Snoke. I hear he bullies lords who want to support the princess into supporting his master instead. He's a hard man to cross, they say." She straightened abruptly. "A fine guest, though, to be sure," she said a little more loudly, and walked away.

Rey stared after her in confusion and some trepidation. Was that who she had seen? Oh well. Best to focus on the present. Finn was still here and soon they would be on their way to her new home. It looked like food would be plentiful where she was going, which was always good news. She wondered what sort of student Beatrice would be. The girl was clearly inquisitive but seemed generally well-behaved. So perhaps she would make an excellent pupil. Not that Rey could afford to be picky.

The feeling of someone sitting down beside her brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked sharply at the man from earlier. He looked different here, maybe. Younger. Less frightening than when she'd awoken to find him staring at her. His hood was up again but she could see his face.

"I'm not telling you anything," she said shortly.

"We'll see," he answered, meeting her gaze.

She got to her feet hastily, looking around for the landlady. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing." He remained seated, which kept him at her eye level. The intensity of his gaze belied his assertion and she took a step back.

Whatever else he might have said was interrupted by the returning landlady. "Here you go, miss," she offered, holding out a bundle. Then she got a better look at the man in black and dropped a curtsy. "Lord Ren. What a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence."

The amicable look was gone from the woman's face, replaced by something like fear. So he was the man she'd spoken of. Rey wondered what the woman knew that she did not. Ren, as he was apparently called, inclined his head but otherwise did nothing to acknowledge the landlady. He had dropped his gaze from Rey's and was idly peering around the room.

Seeing what seemed like a chance, Rey took the bundle, gave a polite smile to the woman, and made a break for the door. To her distress, Ren got to his feet and caught up with her easily.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, not wanting any of the patrons to hear her.

"We both know you hate being alone," he answered matter-of-factly, as though it were common knowledge.

She didn't know if she hated him more for pointing it out, or herself for apparently being so easy to read. "I'm not so desperate that I want you for company," she snapped.

"No, of course not," he agreed.

His tone was self-deprecating rather than sarcastic, which was enough to give her pause. "Why are you following me?" she demanded after a moment as she picked her way across the courtyard.

"I'm not following you. I'm escorting you."

"How gentlemanly," she grumbled.

"I'd hate for you to have another fall. They can't be good for you."

Offended, she didn't answer, and was relieved that Finn was still near the carriage. "Finally, are you –" he began, then clearly recognized Ren. "What the hell are you doing here, Kylo?"

Ren stopped and the two men glared at each other. Rey looked between them, wondering what their history was. She supposed that was what had made Finn so agitated while they'd been here.

"I thought we made it clear that we didn't want to see you again," Finn spat out.

"Oh, it's clear," Kylo or Ren or whatever he went by snarled back.

His demeanor had changed abruptly, as had Finn's. Finn was no longer the amicable, easy-going travel companion, and Kylo was no longer intent and confident. Instead, both were practically hissing at each other like tom cats with their hackles raised. She had not expected this reaction from either of them and looked around for someone to put a stop to this. The coachman was keeping his attention squarely on their horses, so no help there. Though there were others around them, all were carefully not watching, no doubt waiting for some escalation.

Heaving a sigh, Rey stepped forward. "Come on, Finn, let's go."

"Is this what it's going to be like? Anytime one of us travels, we might just run into you? Aren't you supposed to stay put?" Finn demanded, ignoring her entreaty.

"Am I to be a prisoner, then?" came the acidic reply.

"It's no more than you deserve."

"And what about you? What do you deserve, traitor?"

Finn's expression went blank and hard and he took a step forward, hand on his sword hilt. "Say that again, murderer."

"Traitor."

With that, Finn rushed at Ren, drawing his sword. The other man had a weapon of his own, and Rey jumped back as they slashed at each other venomously. It was fortunate that the courtyard had cleared out quite a bit while she was inside, and those remaining quickly got out of the way. Rey stared at them for several moments, afraid at first and then angry. Did all men act this way? Had they no better way to solve their problems?

"Stop," she demanded, stepping toward them again, though keeping out of harm's way.

Both glanced at her but kept at their foolish fighting. Before she could interrupt them again, Kylo did a complicated maneuver and managed to disarm Finn. The look of fear on Finn's face was enough to frighten her for a half-second before Kylo punched him in the face. Finn went down and Kylo stood over him, breathing hard. Rey hastily moved between them, glaring up at Kylo.

"Get away from him, you… monster!" she snarled.

Something like a smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at her. "My apologies. I hope the rest of your journey is more civilized." Bowing, he moved away from them and disappeared into the inn.

She glared after him, then helped Finn to his feet. "Come on," she insisted, and led him toward the carriage. He had some explaining to do.


	7. Part I Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The carriage pulled away from the inn at last and Rey glanced out her window once before settling in to face Finn. He was rubbing his jaw with a heavy frown, enough to make her reconsider questioning him about all this. Still… She deserved to know what she was getting into.

"Who was that?"

"Kylo Ren."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes. And who is he?"

"Did you get anything for the road?" he asked evasively.

Gesturing toward the bundle the landlady had given her, Rey waited impatiently while he looked through it and took a swig from the wine bottle. "That's good stuff."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He glanced up at her and smiled slightly. "He's… not on the best terms with Master Dameron."

That was hardly any less evasive than avoiding the subject entirely. She frowned. "Obviously."

"It's not really my story to tell. If it becomes important, you can probably get some of it out of Poe – Master Dameron. Or even B.B., I suppose. She tends to exaggerate, though." He paused, deliberating. "All you need to know is that B.B. lost her mother in a fire at the Solo house. And that man is the cause."

Chilled, Rey stared at him. Did he mean that Ren had started the fire? Had he been the reason the woman had not escaped it? Or something else? "Need I worry about seeing him again?"

"No, I don't think so. He's not welcome at the estate and doesn't travel much. I can't imagine what brought him this far out today."

"Out of where?"

He shook his head. "I'd better not say. I'm sorry, Rey."

After studying his face for a moment, she determined he was in earnest. Letting that line of thinking go was easy enough when there were others of greater import to her immediate future. "Where are we going?"

"Master Dameron's house in the country." Perhaps she looked impressed because he shook his head while smiling. "It's no grand estate. But it's large enough to be comfortable, and not a long walk to the nearest town."

"That's good," she said, feeling that he expected her to say something. She had little doubt that the house would be enormous to her, probably at least as large as the school where she had grown up. Wealthy people had an inaccurate scale for the size of things.

"It is."

"Have you lived there long?"

He offered her one of the puddings, which she took, and settled back in his chair to eat another one. "A few years. We used to live full time at his house in Town, but Poe felt that children should grow up in the country."

Ravenous after her adventurous day, Rey struggled to eat daintily, as was certainly expected of her. Focusing on Finn's story helped. "Do they?" she wondered, more to herself than because she thought he would answer.

With a shrug, he looked out the window. "I don't know. I'm not sure the physical location matters so much."

"No?"

He shook his head, turning back toward her. "I mean, Master Dameron grew up in Town and turned out alright. And I can name others who grew up in the country who did not," he added, frowning.

Perhaps he was talking about Ren – Kylo? – though how Finn would know of the man's upbringing was questionable. "I'm sure," she agreed demurely. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh, about three hours, depending on the roads. So not long. If it weren't for the fog, we would have been there for lunch," he said wistfully.

"I see."

He shook his head slightly, then focused on her. "Did you have a good morning, Rey? Keep yourself busy?"

"Yes, I did," she answered without thinking. Then was struck with a sudden anxiety. Should she tell him? Was she in some kind of danger? Finn had assured her that seeing that man again was unlikely. But, still…

"Glad to hear it."

From his tone, Finn clearly thought that travel by carriage was best spent while asleep, so she did not pick up the conversation again. It didn't take long before he was out. She looked out the window, not expecting to be able to sleep again. Her belly was full and the rocking of the carriage had a somnolent effect, but her mind was too busy to allow for rest. It was still hardly believable that she was doing all this. There was a lot to process about how drastically her life had changed in so few hours.

* * *

The roads must have been good, as they pulled up to a house after what seemed like no time at all. It was a pretty building, with enough land around it to keep a child busy, particularly if that child was permitted to ride about. Finn awoke quickly, and was alert immediately, as though he hadn't slept at all. Not that she thought he had been faking – it was probably a skill picked up when he was in the military.

The coachman opened the door and helped her down. She looked around, intrigued, by the well-manicured lawns and the pleasant façade of the place that was to be her new home. Swallowing heavily, she followed Finn toward the house, leaving the coachman to deal with their luggage.

"Rey!" a high voice called and she smiled, greatly relieved, to see Beatrice running toward her.

"Good afternoon," she said politely to the child, who immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"You took so long! Papa was saying he'd better send out a rescue party."

Finn laughed at that. "That does sound like your papa, B.B. Where is he?"

"In his study," Beatrice said solemnly, taking Rey's hand and leading her toward the house.

"We'd better go let him know we survived the arduous journey, then."

Beatrice looked up at him, then at Rey, then back at him. "Was it dangerous?"

"Terribly. There were evil knights along the road and we had to fight them off," Finn explained dramatically.

"Did you win?"

"Of course. We knew you would be waiting for us, Lady Beatrice, and we couldn't risk losing your favor."

The girl giggled happily. "Don't tease, Mr. Finn."

He smiled down at her. "I would never tease you, madam. I am always in deadly earnest."

His expression belied his statement, and he laughed. Rey couldn't resist joining in, amused and intrigued by their exchange. It had been a long time, if ever, that someone had joked with her like that. Her friends had, of course, but she couldn't remember her father doing so. And certainly not Plutt or any of the teachers. It looked like living here would be very pleasant, indeed.

They entered the house and B.B. led them down a few hallways in what seemed a circuitous route. Rey had a sinking feeling about being able to find her way on her own in this place. The room where they stopped was open and brightly lit, and she couldn't help but think how much it contrasted with the office at her school. Hopefully her new master would contrast just as much.

He was standing at the window, where he had a good view of the lawn and where their carriage was still parked. But he turned as soon as they entered. "Good work, B.B.," the man who was clearly Poe Dameron said.

He was younger than she had expected – older than herself, and older than Finn, but not so old that his dark hair had any grey. A little surprised, she paused in the doorway as Finn strode forward and they shook hands heartily.

"Any trouble? You took your sweet time getting here," Master Dameron asked, a grin on his face.

"A bit. We can talk later," Finn replied quietly, glancing back at Rey and motioning for her to step forward.

Master Dameron met her halfway and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Poe."

"I'm Rey," she replied, holding out her own.

"I know," he answered with a grin. She smiled back.


	8. Part I Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! This is the end of TFA stuff, and TLJ still start in the next chapter :)**

The initial apprehension about finding her way about the house soon faded. It was larger than the school where she'd been raised, but not by much. The first floor had the kitchen, the dining room, several receiving rooms and offices, a small library, and a large room for parties. Upstairs were the bedrooms and B.B.'s playroom. The servants had their own staircase to their rooms, and Rey had no cause to go to that part of the house. Her bedroom was right next to B.B.'s, and the girl was always delighted to lead her anywhere she wanted to go.

Dinner the first night was a celebratory affair. After meeting Master Dameron, she had been shown to her room to freshen up. B.B. had been waiting impatiently outside her door when she emerged, and she congratulated the girl on her pretty dress. Beaming, B.B. had led her to the dining room, where Finn and Master Dameron waited.

What they talked about wasn't really something Rey remembered, but she did remember how easily the conversation flowed. B.B. was often the subject of it, and Rey learned all about her new student. The girl had always been precocious, learning music from her mother almost before she learned to speak. Her artistic talents were impressive for one so young, and she was excited to learn new things from Rey.

A boarding school had been considered, but everyone was relieved to have found her a governess instead. It would be hard to have her away for so long, Master Dameron and Finn had agreed, and Rey was touched by their sincerity. Fathers, in her experience, tended to miss their children less than mothers.

Rey also learned more about Finn. The story she had been told earlier was expanded a bit, and she was intrigued to hear about living in Africa. They did not want to discuss the story at much length with B.B. present, which was understandable, so Rey was forced to squash her curiosity. For now. Suffice to say that the two had been nearly inseparable since they had met, and Finn had grown fond of B.B. over the years, becoming a sort of surrogate father after the loss of her mother.

Master Dameron was the ward of Leia Organa Solo which Rey already knew. How he became such was because Princess Organa and Master Dameron's mother had been friends in their youth. They had attended the same school and worked toward the same goals politically. Master Dameron's mother had passed away when he was young, and Princess Organa and her husband had taken him in. Rey noticed that neither Master Dameron nor Finn were willing to dwell for long on that story and she got the distinct impression that there was more going on than they were saying.

It wasn't her place to ask, so she just enjoyed what they were willing to discuss. For her part, she spoke only about the school and her friends growing up. She didn't speak of the sickness or Master Plutt or her conviction that her parents would return for her. It was a pleasant evening and she hated to spoil it with the former, keeping the latter close to the vest out of habit.

When B.B. had fallen asleep in her chair, Master Dameron suggested they all go to bed. He had taken his daughter to her room himself that night, and Finn politely escorted Rey to her own. It was a relief to be left alone at last. The room was larger than the one in the hotel, and much more than she expected would be allotted to a servant such as herself. She wasn't entirely sure where she fit into the social hierarchy now. As a female lacking connections, she had been pretty near the bottom. But perhaps now she had come up in the world.

In the morning, Rey had found her way down to the kitchen on her own and was informed that breakfast would be served promptly at eight. The delicious smells wafting out of that place were enough to make her impatient, but she took the opportunity to do some exploring. Her first stop was the library, where she ran her fingers over the spines of the books and smiled at the thought of reading something new. Not now, though. It was something she would savor later.

The only other people she encountered were servants starting their day, and she hated to bother them. So she wandered outside and walked the gardens briefly before heading to the stables. They were empty (of people) except for one woman, who was cleaning the hooves of a roan gelding.

"Good morning," Rey said softly, concerned she might startle her or the horse.

"Morning," came the short reply. Then the woman looked up and Rey supposed she was more of a girl – hardly older than Rey herself. "You're the new governess."

"I am."

"Master Finn said you ran right into them. Seems like a pretty big coincidence to me."

Surprised at her suspicion, Rey frowned. "Yes. Providence, I suppose. I did not intend to run into an employer on my evening walk."

The stablewoman smiled slightly. "Of course not." Finishing her work, she stood and brushed off her trousers – a surprising choice for a woman. "Well, Master Finn seems to like you, and the little mistress is very excited you're here. So maybe you'll do alright. I'm Rose," she added, extending her hand.

Pushing aside her misgivings, Rey shook it. "You're the ostler?"

"Yes. Unconventional, I know, but my family has worked for theirs for generations," Rose said with a shrug, walking past Rey toward the other end of the stables.

"The Damerons?"

The woman stopped to look at Rey with a raised eyebrow. "No, the Organas."

"I see."

"You don't, but that's alright. Mistress Beatrice takes her riding lessons every morning after breakfast. Will you be joining her?"

"I suppose," Rey said doubtfully, looking around the stables.

Rose studied her for a moment. "You do ride, don't you?"

"I have," she answered defensively. Just not often. Or particularly well.

"Of course, miss. You'd best be getting to breakfast."

"Thank you," Rey said quietly, and left with some relief. But perhaps the woman would be a resource to explain some of the things that Finn and Master Dameron felt were not good table conversation.

She soon found that B.B. had a well-outlined schedule, into which she was quickly incorporated. Breakfast was at eight, where Master Dameron was always in attendance. Sometimes Finn joined them, sometimes not. Then Rey escorted B.B. to riding practice. The ostler, Rose, taught both of them with ease, and didn't seem bothered to be teaching Rey just as much as her charge. After riding, it was time for B.B.'s bath, following by schoolwork until luncheon. This was always taken in the playroom, and no one joined them.

After lunch, lessons continued for a couple of hours, until playtime. Sometimes B.B. invited Rey to play with her, sometimes she played alone, and very occasionally Master Dameron or Finn joined in the fun. About half the time, Rey found that her afternoons were free until supper. She spent the time planning her next lessons, walking the grounds, or reading. Evenings were also free, as B.B. went to bed as soon as the meal was over.

The mysteries that had seemed important when she first arrived quickly became less of a concern. All families had secrets – did it really matter what theirs was? Her life was orderly, predictable, and more pleasant than it had ever been. She sent Master Plutt her address as soon as she was able to do so and waited for the post each day with hope. Nothing came. And, every day, she told herself that Master Plutt would keep his word and her parents would be able to find her here. And, every day, she managed to be convincing.


	9. Part II Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! On to TLJ stuff :)**

The orderly routine of Rey's new life remained unchanged for several months. She learned little more about her employers but found that it didn't matter. They were kind to her and gave her no reason to complain. The food provided to her was the best she'd ever had and her free time was hers to do with as she wished. She became an accomplished rider and would often spend her evenings roaming their estate on the gelding they allowed her to borrow. There were enough books in the library to entertain her for a lifetime and she was content.

One morning, she awoke to find the household unusually busy. Servants were bustling about, speaking hastily to each other, and she was surprised to find the breakfast room empty. It was clear that the others had already broken their fast. Hesitantly, Rey prepared her own plate and sat down at her usual place, wondering where Master Dameron had gone at such an early hour. Uncertain what else to do, Rey headed down to the stables after she had eaten.

Here it was busier still than in the house. Horses were being cleaned and tacked and even her gelding was made ready. "What's going on?" she asked Rose, when she found her in the crowd.

"Master Dameron didn't tell you? That man," the ostler answered, shaking her head with some impatience. "Masters Dameron and Finn have been summoned by Her Ladyship."

Rey must have looked confused because Rose sighed and stopped working with the bridle she had been mending.

"The princess. The woman who owns this house and puts food on your table. Leia," she added in a whisper, as though afraid to say it out loud.

Rey blinked. "But I thought –"

"Of course he didn't tell you that, either. Master Dameron and his secrets… Well, go find him. I'm sure he'll remember to tell you eventually. While you're at it, find B.B. and keep her out of the way of the servants."

Rose didn't wait for Rey to answer before turning to shout orders at one of the boys. It was a relief to get back outside into the sun, and Rey headed quickly for the house. Her pupil proved easy enough to track down, as she was standing by the front doors, watching servants pack the carriage.

"There you are," Rey said with a smile.

"Isn't it exciting? Papa and Mr. Finn are going to town to see Grandmama."

Too bad she hadn't found B.B. earlier, then, since s _he_ knew what was happening. "Are they? Why don't we move out of the way a bit?" she suggested as two men carried out a particularly large trunk and she was forced to pull B.B. from their path.

The girl sighed. "I don't like this."

"I'm sure your papa will want to come home soon."

BB gave her a sidelong glance. "You think so? At least I'll have you with me," she added, smiling and taking Rey's hand.

"Yes, of course you will." They watched the hubbub in silence for several moments. It wasn't something Rey had seen before – it looked like the whole house was being emptied out. "Will they pack the furniture, too?" she asked, teasing.

That brought a smile to B.B.'s serious face. "No, they will cover it with sheets, of course."

Rey frowned. "Why?"

"To keep the dust from damaging it."

She turned from the spectacle to look B.B. in the eye. "And why is it going to get so dusty?"

"Because no one will be here to clean it. What's wrong, Miss Rey?"

It took an effort not to let her alarm show on her face. Were they going, too? If so, had she just imagined B.B.'s distress at her father leaving? "Let's find your papa."

"He's in the study, with Mr. Finn."

"Come along," Rey ordered, taking her hand again and leading her into the house. It was a relief to see that the girl was correct about Master Dameron and his friend, who were, indeed, in the study. They seemed to be having a heated conversation about something but stopped when they noticed the two of them.

"Good morning, Rey," Finn said, forcing a smile.

Master Dameron muttered a greeting, though was far crankier about it.

"What is going on?" Rey asked as patiently as she could.

"Her Ladyship has called for our assistance in the House of Lords. It's urgent and will take some time to settle. We are leaving this afternoon. I hope," Master Dameron added darkly, gaze still fixed on the papers before him.

Rey's patience was wearing thin. Who was the 'we' in that sentence? "For how long?"

"A month, at least, I'm afraid. We will send for you as soon as the matter is resolved," Finn answered, looking sympathetic while his words froze Rey's blood. Where would she be?

"Send for me?" she managed to say.

"Minimal staff will remain with the house, as it has been let for the time being. You didn't tell her, B.B.?" Finn asked.

B.B. shook her head solemnly.

"When we go to town, B.B. goes to Luke Skywalker's estate. He is her Ladyship's brother and lives in the country. It is a much safer place for a child than our house in town. You will accompany her, of course."

Rey stared at him, then looked at Master Dameron for confirmation. "Why was I not informed?" she asked slowly.

The two of them exchanged a guilty glance. "I'm sorry, Mistress Rey. The summons came quite late last night and… there was much to arrange," Master Dameron told her graciously.

She bit back a sigh. "Are B.B.'s school things being packed?"

"Yes, though you need not maintain the same schedule with her. It is a vacation, isn't it, my dear?" he continued, pulling his daughter toward him. "You'll behave, won't you? Mind Mistress Rey and Uncle Luke."

"Yes, Papa. I'll write to you every day!" she declared.

He grinned. "I will look for your letters daily, then." He embraced her, then stood and shook Rey's hand. "Safe travels. Take care of my daughter for me, please."

"Of course," she said, dumbfounded. He gave her a smile and headed out of the room, B.B. hot on his heels. Rey glanced uncertainly at Finn.

"Be careful out there. The roads should be safe enough during the day, and you should get to the inn before dusk." He paused, glancing around. "Be careful when you're there, too. The estate is large enough to get lost on and I'd hate for you to run into any… unsavory neighbors."

His expression was so intent that she took a step back. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Forget I said anything. I'm sure everything will be alright," he said with forced cheerfulness and clapped her on the shoulder. "See you soon, Rey."

Before she had time to nod, he was heading out the door. Perplexed and with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she followed him. Soon, she found herself and B.B. loaded into a carriage, waving their goodbyes as they left the house, wondering when they'd see it again.


	10. Part II Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The trip to Uncle Luke's estate took more than a day. They spent the night in a small inn. Rey was relieved that she and B.B. were accompanied by the coachman, Mr. Bacca, as she would not have liked being in such a place on her own. Still, the night passed without incident and they were on the road again bright and early. B.B. mostly slept in the carriage, leaving Rey to think about Finn's cryptic warning and who Uncle Luke might turn out to be.

It was dusk when they arrived at a large house, bigger than Master Dameron's, though not in the same state of repair. The hedges could use a trimming and the gardens had more weeds than she expected of such a grand place. It was with mixed feelings that she saw the front door open and a man step out. Being welcomed was preferable to waiting around awkwardly, but she wasn't sure she was ready to meet her new host.

"Uncle Luke!" B.B. cried happily, running up the steps.

The man in question hugged her and smiled in a way that made Rey think his face was unused to the expression. "Beatrice, my dear! I'm afraid I did not know you were coming, so things aren't quite prepared."

"That's alright, Uncle. This is my governess, Rey," she added, gesturing.

Master Luke looked her over briefly. "A pleasure, I'm sure," he said formally.

Uncertainly, she settled for inclining her head in response.

Without another word, Master Skywalker turned around and headed back into the house. B.B. followed him and Rey brought up the rear, trying not to crane her neck as she looked around the place. It was old, older than any building she had seen before. Ancient tapestries were on the walls and she had a sinking feeling that they were more than just decoration – that the stone would do little to keep out the draft.

The hallways through which they walked were at least cleaned properly, despite their age. They went up a flight of stairs and down two corridors before arriving at a door. "Your room, as usual," Master Skywalker said, gesturing.

B.B. grinned and went inside excitedly. "A new fishing rod! Oh, thank you, Uncle Luke!"

"We will have to test it out in the morning," he replied, smiling again. "You'd better get some rest, Beatrice."

The child nodded. "Good night, Uncle Luke! Good night, Miss Rey!"

"Good night," Rey replied, pushing away her growing unease to smile at the child.

Master Skywalker shut the door and glanced at her. "Come along." The warmth in his manner had vanished completely and she was not optimistic about the change. Of course, everyone was warmer where B.B. was concerned. But Master Dameron and Finn were still friendly with her. Perhaps a governess was really just a servant, and she had been lucky to be employed by nobility who treated her better than one.

Her room was not to be next to B.B.'s, it would seem. She followed Master Skywalker to what was clearly the servant's wing. The rooms were small and she was surprised to find that they appeared to be empty. "I'm sure you'll be comfortable here," he said shortly, then turned away.

She struggled to suppress the many questions she had and resigned herself to her tiny room. At least it was private. At least she didn't have to share it with anyone else, like she'd done for most of her life. At least it was warmer than the hallway outside. At least she felt reasonably confident that she could find her way back to B.B.'s room if necessary. At least her trunk had already been delivered to the room.

Focusing on the positives, she prepared for bed, and soon sank into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning was dreary, threatening rain. Rey woke up feeling much like the weather, and hesitantly headed for B.B.'s room. It was empty. A flutter of panic rushed through her and she took a deep breath. Where to go? The hallway was silent. It hadn't seemed like Master Skywalker employed many servants. And she doubted that he had any family here when B.B. was with her father. The thought concerned her and she hurried down to the front hall.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened. B.B. and Master Skywalker walked inside, the girl looking delighted and the man smiling a bit. Belatedly, Rey surmised what they had likely been doing, remembering the present Master Skywalker had given B.B. the night before.

"Good morning, Rey!" B.B. said happily. "We caught fish for breakfast!"

"That sounds lovely," Rey replied, forcing a smile.

"Take them to the kitchen, Beatrice." Master Skywalker looked at Rey and waited for B.B. to leave the room. "Why are you here?" he asked without preamble.

Rey started at the question. "I'm B.B.'s governess."

"Yes. She was telling me how you met."

She remembered the suspicion with which that man – Kylo Ren – had regarded how she met Beatrice and braced herself for a similar response.

"Our family… has reason not to trust strangers. Especially those who find convenient ways to get close to us."

"I'm just here to educate Beatrice," Rey replied coolly, holding onto her temper.

"I see. Well, I will be teaching her while she is here. I suppose you can consider this a vacation for yourself."

Rey frowned at him. Why had she been sent along with B.B. if she was going to be of no use? The dismaying thought that she would be of even less use to Master Dameron struck her and she swallowed heavily. Without this job… What was she to do? What was her place in all of this?

"I'm sure I can be of use, Master Skywalker," she said slowly.

"I'm sure," he agreed distantly, clearly humoring her. He watched her silently for a long moment and she shifted her weight. "The library could use a good cataloging. Ask the caretakers if they need help with the mending, or whatever else you young ladies are brought up to do properly. The horses could use exercising if you ride," he added, clearly an afterthought.

"I do," she told him resolutely, disliking the implication that she was not good at anything else.

He turned away, clearly considering the conversation over. Then he paused. "Be careful where you ride. Our land is extensive, but the neighbors are not the friendliest."

Losing her temper at last, she strode quickly after him and planted herself in his way, forcing him to stop short. "Who are your neighbors?" she demanded.

Clearly surprised by the strength of her reaction, he just blinked at her.

"Finn said the same thing. I'm tired of cryptic warnings. Tell me what this is all about."

He looked away. "I'm sure that if your employer wanted you to know, he would have told you."

"He didn't tell me I was coming here until the morning we left!"

His expression softened slightly. "He has a lot on his mind."

She snorted, and he gave a wry smile. "I deserve to know what's going on. I don't appreciate being woken up to find out I'm being sent away. Being sent some place that has no use for me. Cryptic warnings about the neighbors. I'd almost rather go back where I came from!"

"That school? Jakku?" he sounded considerably surprised. "No, I'm sure no one wants to go back there."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she snorted again. "At least people trusted me there and I wasn't being questioned about how I met B.B. every time I run into someone new."

He frowned slightly. "Who else has questioned you?"

Perhaps she had gone too far, because he seemed concerned. "I think… I think his name is Kylo Ren."

Master Skywalker went pale. "You had better tell me everything." He led her to what must be the dining room and sat her down across from him. She summed up what had happened since she'd met B.B. and left her Jakku, omitting her own past and the intimate details about her conversation with Kylo Ren. Like the fact that she'd been in his room, or how he seemed to understand very well what life at a boarding school was like, or that moment when their hands had touched: things she did her best not to think about anyway.

"Who is he?" she asked when she finished.

Master Skywalker sat back in his chair and looked toward the window, seeming far away. "My sister, the princess… She had a son. Before she took Poe in as her ward. He had… a lot of potential. We entrusted our family legacy to him. Sent him to best schools. I taught him myself for many years. Then…"

He fell silent for long enough that she wasn't sure he would continue and began to cast about for ways to prod him along.

"He had been put in charge of managing a few of our factories. To prepare him for his future. But… he wanted to sell them to our competitor, to leave us and make his way on his own. I confronted him and he – he burned the house down. His father, my best friend, was killed in the fire, along with Beatrice's mother."

Clearing his throat, Master Skywalker looked at her again. "Now he owns half of this estate, and lives there when he's not in town, making trouble for his mother in the House of Lords. He changed his name and always accompanies Snoke, so no one knows who he was. But Kylo Ren is my nephew, Ben Solo. Or he was, anyway."


	11. Part II Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Master Skywalker's explanation left Rey speechless. How such a prominent family had managed to keep this a secret was a bit terrifying. She had wondered about their past but had not expected such a revelation. "Why does he hate Finn?" she wanted to know, after a pause. It was obvious why Kylo Ren might hate Master Dameron – he'd sort of been replaced by him. Possibly while he'd been away at those fine schools Master Skywalker had mentioned and he'd clearly hated. Hated enough to be bothered by the thought of B.B. going to one.

"They were friends. Finn was the one who told me about Ben's plans to leave us, and I imagine he blames Finn for what happened."

The fire that killed his father. And B.B.'s mother. Yes, that would explain his hatred. And Finn and Master Dameron reciprocating it. "Why do you live here, so near to him?"

Master Skywalker clearly did not expect that question, and he seemed rather startled by it. Then he looked away. "I… I don't see him. I don't see anyone, except B.B. and sometimes her father. I don't want to see them," he added when she opened her mouth to speak.

It occurred to her that maybe she should count herself lucky to be allowed to be here. Anguish was written all over his face and she could well imagine why he would tuck himself away, far from any reminder of what had happened. "I'm sorry," she offered.

He gave her a weak smile, then straightened in his chair. "It's nothing. Let's not spoil Beatrice's day with maudlin talk."

She had no time to respond before the girl herself came into the room, grinning ear to ear while she held a plate of cooked fish. "Breakfast!" she said triumphantly.

Her mood was, fortunately, infectious and Rey was relieved to find that the meal passed comfortably. Not as comfortably as at home, of course, but Master Skywalker and B.B. conversed easily and it was endearing to watch. When the meal finished, he took her off to the makeshift schoolroom, formerly an office. Rey, lacking anything else to do and clearly not invited to join them, went to the library.

It was even larger than the one at Master Dameron's house, though far dustier and less organized. She walked around it slowly, inspecting the shelves and looking for any form of order. There was none. Many of the books were nearly as ancient as the house and she worried about touching them. Even the newest books were likely older than she was. None were familiar to her, and the collection was clearly more academic than chosen for entertainment value. She smiled when she found a corner with what were obviously hasty additions – fairy tales for B.B.

Finding a book that appeared at least somewhat intriguing, Rey looked around for a place to read it. The chairs were dusty enough that she didn't like the thought of sitting in one. Her tiny room had nothing but the bed, and she had no idea what other rooms might be in the house. Or, more relevantly, if any others were clean.

The rain had stopped, so she decided on a different option, at least for now. She returned to her room, where she changed into a walking dress, tucking the book into a pocket of her shawl. Then she headed downstairs. The thought of leaving this old, creepy house, was very tempting, especially after the revelations from this morning. She wanted to clear her head and find somewhere to read her book comfortably.

Everything was slightly damp and she took care to avoid the puddles in the front driveway, frowning at the mud. The path led back to the road but she paused and didn't really want to go that direction. She already knew there was nothing but forest for many miles. Instead, she found what appeared to be a rarely used walk, once made of gravel but now being taken over with weeds. Curiously, she followed it across the grounds and into the woods.

With a path to follow, she wasn't particularly worried about getting lost or where she was going, so let her mind wander. If she was here, how would her parents find her? Should she insist Master Luke send her direction to Master Plutt? That seemed like the best option, loath as she was to have to describe the situation to anyone else. Master Dameron had given her that information easily without any further questions, but she had a feeling that Master Skywalker would be averse to giving his address to anyone. He would demand explanations and she hated the thought of going through them again.

Perhaps she could persuade B.B. to help her, though who could say what an eight-year-old would know of such things. Of course, the child intended to write to her father every day, so there must be some form of regular post. Delayed or not, it would serve her purpose. She resolved to talk to B.B. about it first and go to Master Skywalker only if necessary as soon as she returned to the house.

Well, maybe not right away. They would likely still be in the midst of a lesson. She hadn't expected to be as hurt by that as she was. Had she not been a good teacher? Would B.B. reconsider having a governess? Could Master Skywalker be persuaded to be in charge of her education? And, if so, what would become of Rey?

The thought brought back that feeling, the one where the future seemed a yawning abyss, and she walked faster as though she could escape it. Forcing herself to think rationally, she supposed that Master Dameron wasn't the sort to just turn her out. He ought to give her some warning and would likely provide her with a good reference. She would be able to seek future employers. And maybe they wouldn't be as pleasant as Finn and Master Dameron, or her students as delightful as B.B., but there were options for her.

Her path brought her near a small building of some sort, the purpose of which she couldn't imagine. It wasn't a greenhouse, just a shelter containing several benches. These were made of stone but softened by a few cushions. At what might be considered the front of the room was a large chair, looking quite comfortable indeed. She settled onto it, relieved that it did not throw up dust from the action.

The book she had chosen turned out to be less interesting than hoped, but she muddled through it for a while. Then she began to nod. Despite the ill-advised nature of going to sleep in such a place, she found it difficult to resist. Traveling was exhausting and her time here and at the inn the night before had hardly provided much in the way of rest. So she allowed herself to slip into sleep.

* * *

Sunlight was warming her face when she awoke and she sat up, rubbing idly at one eye. Something niggled at her calm, and she got to her feet quickly. The feeling didn't decrease so she decided to make her way home with perhaps more speed than she had come here. How long had she slept? What time was it? Would they be looking for her?

Hastily, she headed back toward the path she had been following earlier, stopping short when she realized she was not alone.

There, standing not ten feet from her, was a familiar darkly-clad figure. Kylo Ren. How far had she wandered? Was this his land? He looked at her, clearly as shocked to see her as she was to see him. Perhaps more so, since she had known he was potentially nearby.

"Stay away from me," she snapped, hurrying down the hill to reach the path, hating that she had nothing with which to defend herself.

"Wait," he replied, sliding down the hill after her. "You will bring Luke Skywalker to me."

It was a command and she stopped to glare at him for the presumption of thinking he could order her around.

His lips pressed together and he looked almost sheepish. "No… That's not why you're here."

"You're going to pay for what you did," she snapped, thinking of the fire. And how it had killed B.B.'s mother. And his own father. How could that not tear him up inside?

"Has everyone come to Luke's? Or is it just you?"

The way he said the last word made her inhale sharply and she continued to glare at him, angry that he hadn't responded to her statement.

"Rey?" a voice further down the path called.

Kylo Ren looked that direction, expression resigned and she thought she saw maybe the hint of fear. "Luke," he said quietly. Offering her a slight bow, he turned and stalked into the building she had just exited. Odd, considering he had seemed to want to speak to Master Skywalker.

Frowning, she hurried down the path away from him, breathing hard from more than the exertion. Master Skywalker was still quite far, but he looked relieved when he saw her.

"There you are. We've been wondering what became of you."

"Apologies. I fell asleep and lost track of time." Given the warnings she'd already received about Kylo Ren, she was hesitant to tell Master Skywalker that they had come to fruition and imply that she'd ignored them.

"Alright. Come along, Beatrice wants to see you."


	12. Part II Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The walk back to the house was silent as Rey agonized over whether to tell Master Skywalker about seeing Kylo Ren or not. If she did, what would Master Skywalker do? Probably tell her to stay inside, where it was safe. But the man had done nothing to imply he might hurt her, so Rey didn't feel like she was in danger. Surely it would be easy enough to avoid him in the future?

B.B. was waiting on the front lawn and smiled when she saw Rey. "I'm glad Uncle Luke found you!" she called, waiting patiently for them to get closer.

"I'm sorry for my absence," Rey replied earnestly. She stopped when she reached B.B., while Master Skywalker headed in the house. That was good – perhaps she could talk to the girl privately about sending a letter.

"We weren't looking for long. Uncle Luke just worries." B.B. shrugged and turned toward the door. "Did you like breakfast?" she asked over her shoulder.

Rey followed her, wondering where they were going. "Yes, the fish was excellent. I didn't know you enjoyed fishing." It wasn't a particularly ladylike pursuit, after all.

It was clear that B.B. was agitated about something, but she stopped to look up at Rey almost imploringly. "Uncle Luke shouldn't be so alone. He needs to keep busy."

"So you take him fishing? To keep him busy."

She smiled hopefully and nodded. "Do you think it's working?"

"I'm sure it is. That's very kind of you, B.B."

The girl looked relieved and led Rey down a narrow corridor to open a pair of doors. Inside, there was a gallery of paintings, though they were covered up to keep from being damaged by the dust. Rey frowned slightly, uncertain that they should be in here. Still, B.B. crossed the room confidently to a spot near the window. There, a little work space had been set up.

"Do you like to paint, Miss Rey?"

"I'm afraid I haven't much skill," she replied.

B.B. sat down in the chair and turned the easel to show Rey. It was a painting of Master Dameron's house, and, though clearly done by a student, was quite lovely.

"It's beautiful," she told her pupil earnestly. "I can see you've been practicing."

At home – well, at Master Dameron's – B.B. had done some painting. But Rey had never seen her work before. She leaned closer to inspect it, surprised at the skill already obvious in the young girl's brushstrokes.

Silently, blushing a little, B.B. moved that painting aside to show a different one. The second wasn't nearly as good, but rendering people accurately was more difficult than a landscape. Still, Rey could recognize Master Dameron and Finn and B.B., with Master Skywalker and a woman she didn't know in the background.

"That's very good, B.B. Is this a present for your papa?"

"Yes. I started it this morning, but it's not done yet," she answered shyly.

"I think he'll be very happy with it," Rey told her reassuringly, ignoring the pang she felt at not being included in the portrait. It was a family portrait, she told herself. Of course she wouldn't be part of it. "Have you written to your papa today?"

"Not yet."

Rey bit her lip, wondering if she should broach the subject or not. She might as well. "I was wondering if perhaps I could send our direction to some friends of mine. Just in case they want to reach me."

B.B. frowned up at her. "I don't know, Miss Rey. Papa is the only one who writes to Uncle Luke. Not even Grandmama does, and no one visits but me."

"You don't know where we are?"

The girl just shook her head.

"Alright. I'll just have to talk to Master Skywalker about it, then."

Relief spread across B.B.'s face and she nodded. Rey settled down next to her and tried her hand at painting for a while. It was a bit of a surprise to realize she'd already missed spending time with her pupil, and she was concerned how the rest of their time here would go.

An hour later, they were called to supper. Rey realized she had missed lunch, and it took some effort not to eat ravenously. After the meal, Master Skywalker and B.B. went off on their own and Rey cast about for some way to keep herself occupied. Eventually, she picked up that book again and gave it another try.

Her sleep that night was troubled, perhaps from her nap, perhaps from the events of the day. In any case, she woke the next morning uncomfortable and vaguely annoyed. B.B. and Master Skywalker were again already up and gone. She waited with some impatience for them to return and spoke little through breakfast. Unsurprisingly, Master Skywalker took B.B. to the schoolroom again and Rey was left to her own devices.

Days passed of this same routine, and Rey resolved to stay in the house. No opportunities presented themselves to talk to Master Skywalker about sending her direction to anyone. She picked different books and devoured them, but always felt dissatisfied at the end. None were as good as she hoped. Her restlessness increased to the point of finding it difficult to remain civil when Master Skywalker and B.B. went to the schoolroom. What was she to do with herself?

Finally, she could stand it no longer. It was a lovely day, and she wanted to take advantage of it. Master Skywalker had referred to the horses' need to be exercised, and she felt the same need. Surely a nice long ride would put her in a better temper.

Mr. Bacca was in the stables and greeted her with some warmth. She smiled at him and chatted amicably while he prepared a horse for her. It was nice to see a familiar face, even if it made her wonder again how many servants Master Skywalker actually employed. Obviously, there was someone in the kitchens, as B.B. had not made their breakfasts all on her own. And Rey couldn't imagine that Master Skywalker was the one doing the rest of the cooking and cleaning, such as it was. Oh well. It probably didn't matter, though his employment of proper servants would at least give her more options for someone to talk to.

The grass was still wet with dew as she rode steadily across the grounds. It was a mare that Mr. Bacca had prepared for her, and the creature obviously had not been ridden in some time. Rey let her have her head and she took off at a canter. It was with some difficulty that Rey kept her seat and she wondered belatedly if she should have mentioned that riding was relatively new to her.

It was too late now and Rey resolved to enjoy the experience nonetheless. Pushing the horse into a gallop, she smiled as they rushed through the trees. She ducked her head to avoid the occasional branch that might have swatted her off her mount and enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair. The forest gave way to fields of heather and galloping across these was great fun.

Eventually, the horse had tired herself out and slowed her pace. Rey sat up and looked around, enjoying the views now that she had the time. Suddenly, the mare came to an abrupt stop, rearing a little. It was a struggle to hold her seat and Rey looked around hastily to determine the cause.

Standing a few yards away was Kylo Ren again. Of course. He turned around, looking up at her with more resignation than surprise, which no doubt mirrored her expression. She wondered how far she had gone from Master Skywalker's. She had turned her horse in the opposite direction from last time in hopes of avoiding such an encounter. Perhaps she had misjudged the distance. And now had to deal with this man who had caused the death of his own father and of Beatrice's mother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked almost gently.

"Murderous snake," she snapped, pulling the reins back to leave.

Kylo Ren's face fell a little bit, and he looked down for a moment before meeting her gaze. "Did he tell you what happened?" The expression on his face gave her pause, as though he earnestly wanted to know if she'd been informed. As if it was a discussion he thought they might have. He took a step toward her, perhaps sensing her hesitation. "The night the house burned down – did he tell you why?"

"I know everything I need to know about you," she insisted angrily, not wanting him to think she was hesitating because she intended to hear his side of the story.

"You do?" He sounded surprised, cocking his head to look at her better. "Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes, from the courtyard. When you called me a monster," he said, his voice soft and resigned.

"You are a monster," she told him firmly, uncertain how to feel about him remembering her expressions so well.

"Yes, I am," was his unexpected assertion as he held her gaze, not menacing but miserable.

She didn't know what to make of that statement, so she drew up the reins, dug in her heels, and rode abruptly away.


	13. Part II Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The ride did not settle her temper as she had hoped, and she returned to the house more restless than ever. Still, she held her tongue as she watched B.B. playing with Master Skywalker. Rey felt a pang of jealousy, though she wasn't sure if she was jealous of Beatrice, of Luke, or of having a relationship like that in general.

It started raining that evening and kept raining for several days. She was glad of the excuse to remain indoors, since apparently she would run into Kylo Ren anytime she left the house. Her hours were far too empty and she couldn't get the look on his face when she insulted him out of her head. It had been a surprise to be called those names, he had made it seem. And he'd been almost hopeful when asking if she knew what happened. What could he be hoping for?

Rey shook her head fiercely whenever her thoughts started down that path. It didn't matter. Soon, they would leave this place, and she would have no reason to think of him again. It was only the loneliness and the long hours of waiting that made her think of him now. Master Skywalker had revealed things about him, then she'd seen the man himself a couple of times, and otherwise her time here had been dreadfully dull. So of course she'd be thinking about the only intriguing thing that had happened. There wasn't any more to it than that.

Since the rain prevented B.B. and Master Skywalker from catching breakfast, Rey was no longer the last one to wake in the morning. Usually, she was first and B.B. came not long after. That provided some time to spend with her alone, which was a nice change. They played games and Master Skywalker did not interrupt them when he appeared. After breakfast, he and B.B. would disappear into the schoolroom, but at least Rey got some time beforehand.

She avoided Master Skywalker as much as possible. It was important to send her direction to Master Plutt, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to broach the subject. Or to be alone with him at all. She told herself it was because she didn't want to admit to running into Kylo Ren despite his warnings to avoid him. It definitely wasn't because she had begun to consider that maybe he hadn't told her the whole story.

The rain let up after four days, and B.B. suggested they go on a picnic now that the weather was nice. Master Skywalker delayed a day, insisting that the ground was far too wet to be comfortable, but he gave in eventually. Rey was delighted by the prospect of getting out of the house. Especially if she would not be alone.

She helped B.B. pack a picnic basket, selecting a thick blanket for them to sit on, as it was truly still pretty wet outside. B.B. picked the food and had to be persuaded to bring more than just cakes and cider. Both of them wore simple walking dresses, and Master Skywalker wore the same suit that he always wore. Mr. Bacca joined them, and Rey wondered again who else actually worked here.

They spent most of the morning walking. Master Skywalker clearly intended it to be a teaching exercise, as he stopped them to discuss various forms of fauna that they passed. Most of it was something Rey already knew, but she enjoyed watching B.B. learn, even if it wasn't from her. Mr. Bacca spoke rarely, if at all, so Rey found the walk to be somewhat tedious.

The spot that had apparently been selected by Master Skywalker was on the edge of a lake. It looked beautiful in the sunlight. Rey spread out the blanket and insisted B.B. eat something after the long walk before playing any games. But soon she relented and smiled as the girl led them all in a game of her own invention. Even Mr. Bacca played, for who could resist B.B.?

It was fortunate that B.B. admitted the lake to be too cold for swimming, or Rey had no doubt she would have convinced all of them to jump in. She hadn't expected the picnic to be almost as pleasant as living with Master Dameron and Finn had been, but it was. Perhaps she could convince them to go on more picnics. Being included was a nice change of pace.

B.B. convinced Mr. Bacca to run along the edge of the water with her while Master Skywalker and Rey packed up their supplies. "This was a lovely day," she told him.

He smiled slightly. "It was."

Taking a deep breath, she supposed now was as good as ever. "Master Skywalker, may I ask a favor?"

He looked at her appraisingly. "You may ask."

Not a good start. She pushed on anyway. "I have… friends who do not know how to reach me if necessary. May I send them my direction?"

"No."

Stung, she stared at him. "Why not?"

He was watching her carefully. "What kind of friends?" he asked after a moment. "A suitor, perhaps?"

Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head sharply, offended. "My parents."

His eyebrows raised at that. "Your parents?"

"Yes."

He scratched his chin. "I was under the impression that the Jakku School for Girls mainly educated orphans. No one's mentioned your people before."

Unsure how to respond to that, Rey just continued to look at him.

"I cannot allow that, I'm afraid. If your parents are looking for you, they'll just have to go through Poe."

"Why?"

He turned away to call for B.B. to get ready to go. "That does not concern you," he told her firmly and started walking back toward the house.

Speechless, she watched him go. B.B. and Mr. Bacca joined him, glancing back at her, but she remained rooted to the spot. The thought of walking demurely behind him while he took over her job was unendurable. She would just wait for them to get on ahead, she decided. And walk up and down the edge of the water for a while to settle her temper.

Perhaps she walked lost in thought for too long because she became aware of it getting dark. Cursing under her breath, she started after them. They couldn't be that far ahead, she reassured herself. And, anyway, there was a path all the way back to the house. So losing her way wasn't a concern. Master Skywalker had ensured his hermitage, as it really seemed to be, was in a desolate place, with little fear of bandits or highwaymen, surely. There was only one other person she'd seen in all her time here, after all.

She walked steadily forward, trying to put all her anxiety into planting her feet firmly. Why wouldn't Luke give her a way for her parents to find her? What if they were looking for her after all? Would Master Plutt at least direct them to Master Dameron? Would Master Dameron turn them away? They… they weren't fine folk. Surely he would still tell them where she was?

Her thoughts were scattered and it took a moment to realize unexpected noises spoiled the stillness of the evening. Her first thought was that she had caught up to her party. But that was not the case. Drawing up short, she took a deep breath and fought the urge to vent her frustration.

"I'd rather not do this now," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," came the familiar reply.

She looked up and was quite startled to find that he was holding an axe. Oh. Chopping wood. Was she close to his estate, then? Why would he be chopping his own wood? Why – oh! She looked down quickly when she – finally – realized he was stripped to the waist.

He walked over to her, leaving the axe resting against a tree, and she bit her lip. "Why did you hate your family?" she asked, stuttering over the last word when she looked up and realized how close he was to her. How inappropriate it was for her to see him like this. "Do you have something – a cowl or something – you can put on?"

She regretted her suggestion immediately. It implied he had an effect on her, which was definitely not the case. His silence forced her to meet his gaze and she was unsettled by the way he was watching her appraisingly. "Why did you hate your family? Give me an honest answer," she wanted to know. He continued to watch her, taking a few steps closer, which made her clench her teeth. "You had a family who loved you, who gave a damn about you," she clarified passionately, tears pricking her eyes.

"I didn't hate them," he replied, almost gently.

"Then why?" she demanded, hating how emotional she sounded.

"Why what?" His expression was soft when she glanced up and she glared in response. "Why what? Say it," he said, a little more of an edge in his voice.

That was a reaction that made more sense to her, so she continued. "Why did you betray them? I don't understand," she admitted, shaking her head.

"No?" he asked, the gentleness back, which made her angry. "Your parents threw you away like garbage."

"They didn't," she snarled.

"They did. And you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness," he told her. Speechless, she stared at him. "Looking for them everywhere. In Finn, in Dameron, now in Skywalker." He paused, watching her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he returned to the question he'd asked her the last time they'd met. "Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes," was her venomous response.

His lips twitched and she forced herself to maintain eye contact. "No," he replied, angry and not with her. "He sensed that I could replace him. That my mother wouldn't need him anymore. He doesn't like to be replaced, as you well know. He accused me and when I refused to admit my guilt, he started the fire."

"Liar," she said softly, aware that her tone lacked her earlier conviction. What if it was true? He wasn't wrong about Luke being… territorial. And Luke had stuttered over that part of his telling of the story. Perhaps his isolation and refusal to talk to his family was borne of guilt that went beyond not being able to prevent a tragedy.

Possibly sensing her doubts, Kylo Ren took several steps forward until he was so close she had to crane her neck to hold his gaze. He towered over her and she refused to think about his bare skin being this near to her, near enough to touch if she wanted. Though of course she wouldn't want to do such a thing.

He looked at her intently, as though making her understand was very important to him. "Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. It's the only way to become who you were meant to be," he told her, speaking slowly and searching her face as he did so.

She didn't answer, thinking about how correct he was concerning her own parents. How obvious was her need for them? Was that truly her greatest weakness? She clenched her jaw, angry that he would presume to offer her advice. Still… Stepping back a few paces, she was relieved that he did not follow her. Then she turned back to the path and started walking again. She wanted to run but wouldn't allow herself to do so. Neither would she allow herself to look back, to see if he was still watching her, to ask him why what she did was could possibly matter so much to him.


	14. Part II Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

While Rey walked back to Master Skywalker's estate, she couldn't help but go back over what Kylo Ren had said. And what he'd revealed. Was he telling the truth about his circumstances? Had Luke caused him to be exiled from his family? That was unacceptable. And what about her own family? Was he right about that, too?

It was starting to rain when she got back and she barely made it inside soon enough to avoid being soaked. No one was around, as far as she could tell, so she headed to her room, deep in thought. From under her pillow she retrieved the old envelope that had been left with her on Jakku's doorstep. Her fingers traced over the familiar lettering stating her name. Biting her lip, she stared at it.

No one had told her to keep from opening it. It didn't contain any secrets. So why had she left it sealed all these years? She knew why. Because she was so afraid it was the last thing she'd ever read from her parents. That, once she opened this, there would be nothing to wait for, nothing to cling to. And she had needed something to cling to very badly while she was at Jakku.

But she wasn't there now. So why would she give in to a temptation she had resisted for years? Was it because she had tasted happiness at Master Dameron's house and now felt desperately unhappy? Because that was foolish. Soon enough, they would return. And then she might regret opening this.

Then again, if she was somewhere she could be happy, should she keep holding onto her past like this? Shouldn't she find out what they had to say and let it go? Let it die, as Ben would say. She stilled. How could she think of him as Ben? After he'd thrown away everything she had ever wanted to become Kylo Ren.

But maybe not thrown away. Rubbing her face with her hands, she suppressed that line of thinking. What he thought didn't matter. What happened to him didn't matter. What mattered was this – had she lost faith in her parents' return? Would she finally open this last reminder of them, just because she was so lonely here?

She got up to pace for a while, but then she surrendered to her desire. If they were returning, then this wouldn't be the last thing from them. And if they weren't… well, then it was probably better to know what they had left for her. She was tired of not knowing, of debating, of fretting about their return. Of always being available for them. She should open it, regardless of what her parents might be doing or not doing.

Still, her hands were hesitant to tear the old paper and she did it very carefully. She couldn't stop from shaking as she pulled out the message inside to read.

 _Please care for our daughter, Rey._

She stared, unable to comprehend the letdown of such a tiny note. That was it? That was all they had to say? How could that be?

Without another thought, she stood up and ran from the room, dropping it on the floor in her haste. Her feet carried her out the front door, neglecting her cloak on the wall beside it. The rain soaked through her clothes within minutes but she paid it no attention as she continued to run, not caring where she was going, only what she was fleeing.

Somehow, she found herself inside the shelter that she had discovered on her first walk beyond the grounds. Sinking onto one of the benches, she put her face in her hands, and cried.

* * *

Eventually, her shivering forced her to focus on something besides her despair, and she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. There was a sound outside and she waited with bated breath. It was hardly a surprise when Ben Solo appeared in the doorway, holding a sputtering torch. What was surprising was the feeling of relief that surged through her. Without a word, he lit the fire pit in the shelter and then hesitantly sat down a little further down the bench from her.

"I opened my parents' letter. The only thing they left me," she told him abruptly.

He looked at her, his expression gentle in a way that would have infuriated her days earlier, and silently held out his cloak.

Gratefully, she accepted it and wrapped it around her shoulders, cheeks flushing at the realization that its warmth must be from his residual body heat. Her shivers subsided and she forced herself to continue. "It was… just a note for someone to take care of me. Anyone, really," she added bitterly. Taking a deep breath that struggled to keep from coming out a sob, she stared into the fire. "I thought… I thought I'd find answers. I was wrong. I've never felt so alone."

"You're not alone," he offered quietly, and she looked up to meet his gaze, surprised by the sentiment and by the expression on his face. No one, as far as she could recall, had ever looked at her with such… concern before. Compassion, maybe. Like her pain meant a great deal to him. He swallowed, searching her face for some indication of her reaction to his offer.

"Neither are you," she told him, and his eyes widened slightly. "It isn't too late." His family had driven him away, hadn't they? He had been abandoned as much as she had. And, if she couldn't rectify her situation, maybe she could his.

At her statement, he trembled, startled and no doubt wondering what she meant. Slowly, uncertainly, she lifted her hand. His brow furrowed slightly and he broke her gaze to follow the movement. His eyelid twitched as he looked back up at her, and she held her hand out toward him. Maintaining eye contact, he pulled off his glove and tentatively reached for her.

His fingers brushed against hers and she inhaled sharply, heart pounding at the way he looked at her, at the feeling of him touching her. At the thought that he wouldn't ever leave her alone the way everyone else had. He knew what it was like, and what it could do to a person, didn't he? She ached for him and for herself and dared to hope that maybe neither of them would have to be alone again.

"Stop!" a voice bellowed, and she turned to find Luke standing in the doorway, looking shocked and dismayed.

She dropped her hand and Ben got halfway to his feet before Luke grabbed her and pulled her out into the rain. She glanced back at Ben, who remained where he was, that fearful look back on his face before he disappeared from view.

They were nearly halfway to the house before her shock faded and turned into something else. Livid, she yanked her hand away. "Is it true? Did you start the fire?" she demanded, planting her feet.

"Leave my estate now," he snapped, releasing her as soon as she resisted.

She ran after him and got in his way. "Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?"

He stalked around her and she chased him again.

"Tell me the truth," she implored when she blocked his path again.

Maybe it was her tone or his own guilt, but he looked at her miserably. "I went to see him that night. I found his ledger, recording the sale to our enemy. I thought… I burned his book. That's when he found me. I told him it would be better burnt down than in his hands, if he would sell it to Snoke. We fought and then the blaze was too much for us to stop. We escaped, but he wouldn't look at me again. I couldn't face his mother, or Poe. Not after what happened."

"Do they know?" she asked coldly.

"No."

Turning away from him, she headed back toward the house. "I'm taking Beatrice and we are leaving this place. You can wallow in your guilt forever, but perhaps you should consider clearing your nephew's name instead," she snarled over her shoulder.

He didn't respond and she didn't look back. B.B. shouldn't stay here, with a man who lied about the death of her mother. Who went on lying even as it ruined his nephew's life. She would take B.B. to London – surely Mr. Bacca knew where Master Dameron and Finn were staying? They deserved to know the truth. And Ben deserved to come with her and reclaim his family. She would vouch for him, and it would turn out alright.


	15. Part II Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

The long walk in the rain did little to cool her temper, despite leaving Ben's cloak behind, and she was shaking with more than the cold when she finally arrived. Cursing the lack of servants apparently employed here, she headed toward the stables in search of Mr. Bacca. He wasn't there. She found him in the main house, keeping BB company in the dining room.

"Miss Rey! What's happened?" B.B. wanted to know, concerned.

"We're leaving. Start packing. Mr. Bacca, if you could give me a ride before helping B.B., I'd appreciate it." He nodded, looking as startled as the child did, and Rey headed up to her room.

She was soaked through and had been shivering for some time, so a bath was very tempting. No time for such luxury, though. Hastily, she dried herself as much as possible and changed into new clothes. Then she packed up the rest of her few belongings. Master Skywalker might be back by now, she thought in distress, and hurried to B.B.'s room. The girl was alone, carefully arranging her things in her trunk.

"What is it? What happened to Uncle Luke?"

"He's fine. Everything's fine, sweetie. We just need to go see your papa," Rey told her soothingly, drawing her close for a hug.

B.B. was unconvinced but Rey did not linger to explain it to her further. She just hoped Luke would do nothing to interfere with her plans. He had seemed quite defeated by his admission, and she doubted he would want her to stay here longer, in any case. Her own cloak was hanging by the door and she put it on, thinking longingly of Ben's warm one, before heading to the stables.

To her relief, Mr. Bacca was there, waiting. "Prepare the carriage, please. I've finished packing my trunk and B.B. should be done with hers shortly." She chewed on her lip, thinking. "Perhaps you could pick me up?"

"From where?"

She hadn't expected him to be so inquisitive and she might have smiled to see that his face was as curious as B.B.'s had been upstairs, if she weren't so worried about what she was planning. "I'm going next door."

His brow furrowed. "You're going to see young Master Ben?"

"Yes," she whispered, staring at him.

He nodded sagely. "Be careful, young miss. I imagine you'll need some time there?"

Surprised, she could only nod in affirmation.

"Very well, miss. I will drop you off in the curricle and then get the carriage ready with the little mistress. We'll be along shortly."

"Thank you." He gave a small smile at her heartfelt expression, and she helped him prepare a team of horses. This would go well. It had to. There was nothing to be afraid of. Wrapping her cloak tightly around her, she climbed up beside him, and they set off at a brisk pace. The rain was no longer a deluge and she was relieved to consider that she might not arrive soaked through.

The road was more well-kept than much of Master Skywalker's property, and Mr. Bacca clearly knew where he was going even in the dark. He slowed down as they approached and she was somewhat dismayed to see several carriages in the front of the house. Would Ben's guests complicate things? She thought of the way he had looked at her and decided it wouldn't.

There were a few guards milling about, a strange fixture for someone's home, and one of them went inside after spotting her. She climbed down when they stopped some ways from the front door, giving Mr. Bacca a wave as she left. He smiled encouragingly as he continued on, and she turned to look dubiously as the two men who approached. Then the door opened and Ben stepped out. She started to smile but faltered. It couldn't have been long since she'd last seen him, but his expression was completely different. Back to how it was when Finn had been around. Still, he offered his arm to help her up the stairs and she flushed at the contact. He moved away all too soon and led the way inside.

The house was dark and somber, with little in the way of decoration.

"Be ready," Ben said, giving the guards a very serious nod, which they returned, and then they went back outside. She looked at him uncertainly, wondering how to start what she wanted to say, but he just turned to head down the corridor on the left. Not knowing what else to do, she followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Master Snoke has some questions," he answered impassively.

"Ben."

He halted, turning to look at her, clearly affected by her use of his name.

"You don't have to do this," she told him.

At the sight of him wavering, she moved closer to him, closer than would be considered proper. His eyes followed her intently and he held very still, as though afraid of scaring her off.

"When we touched hands, I realized what our futures could be. We could tell everyone the truth. You could stop serving Snoke and could come… home. With me," she murmured, glancing down reflexively. Her gaze lingered on his lips for just a moment before returning to his eyes.

He continued to watch her, almost as though memorizing her face. "I realized something, too. You'll stand with me. Rey. I know who your parents are."

Blinking, she took a step back, not wanting to hear about that. Before she could say more to him, there was the sound of approaching footsteps. Ben offered her his arm to guide her forward and she did not resist. A group of well-dressed men was coming towards them, but they moved against the wall to let the two of them pass.

They reached what she supposed must be an office, though it was quite large. Red curtains hung over the walls and there were more guards around the room. On the opposite side from them was a desk, where a man sat. He looked unwell, worse even than Master Plutt had, and wore a gold robe as though to distract from his poor health. His brow furrowed when he saw them, then he smiled.

"Ah, young Rey. I've heard so much about you. Come closer, child."

It occurred to her that there was virtually nothing she would dislike more than to be closer to that man. He had an oily way of talking that got under her skin, and she couldn't imagine why Ben would be loyal to him. Still… She understood loyalty, so she stepped forward. Ben hung back and bowed his head deferentially.

"You are from – what's the name of that school?"

"Jakku." Even if she was going to answer his questions, she didn't intend to say more than absolutely necessary.

"I see." The man got to his feet in a way that showed he was in pain. His guards, as they surely were, near the windows shifted to focus on her. "And you know where Skywalker is."

She wanted to look at Ben, but he was behind her and she didn't want to face away from Snoke. Whatever her feelings about Ben, it was clear that telling this man where Luke was would not be a good course of action. So she held her tongue and fixed him with a defiant stare.

That brought a sickly-sounding laugh from him, and he paused to cough into a handkerchief. "Oh, you think you've seen something in my apprentice. You think he'll turn on me? Young fool, you don't know the game you are playing at. I would have had that girl in Jakku if you hadn't found her first. If my apprentice had done what I sent him to do, instead of getting distracted. But, no matter, you'll bring her to me now."

Shocked, Rey clenched her fists at her sides and tried to think of how to escape, to warn Mr. Bacca not to bring B.B. here. "No," she said coldly.

Snoke strode up to her and touched her face, making her shake with revulsion. "Yes." Then he slapped her, hard. Though she did prefer that to his earlier contact, she staggered back. "You can spend some time in a cell or you can tell me what I want to know, girl. Where is Skywalker hiding her?"

"I won't tell you anything," she spat out.

He studied her as though he could draw the information out of her without her consent. "People always tell me what I want to know. What they thought was hidden, what they'll do anything to protect. Then they will do anything I want." He paused, unspoken threat still hanging in the air. "Ah, you did not come far. My apprentice seems to have expected you."

Suddenly, he laughed again. Rey shuddered at the sound.

"I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise, hiding so close to my home. We would never have looked there. How delightful that you chose to visit today. Now, we will destroy him and take the girl, and my apprentice will deal with you cruelly for refusing to answer me."

Taking hold of her shoulder, he turned her and pushed her roughly toward Ben. She managed to stop a foot or so away, looking up at him. His gaze was fixed on his master, but he glanced at her and swallowed. The fear she'd been hiding threatened to overwhelm her at that.

"We can't have her confusing the child's loyalty, or attempting rescue. I've already sent word to her father about this state of affairs. My worthy apprentice, you know what must be done with her. You know what will happen if I am not obeyed," Snoke ordered menacingly.

"I know what I have to do," Ben replied, reaching for his sword.


	16. Part II Chapter 8

**A/N: Fun fact, I based Snoke on the judge with tuberculosis in Captain Blood, which, if you haven't read, is fantastic (there's mutual pining and a man angsting over what the lady called him on their previous encounter; it's great).** **Anyway, thank you for all the awesome comments and things! I will be continuing this story with a gothic romance approximation of what will be happening in IX, so, hopefully you'll enjoy that as much as these chapters :)**

"Ben," Rey whispered, pleadingly, searching his face for some sign of the man she'd come to know in those clandestine meetings. Surely it wasn't all a trick to bring her here? To bring B.B. here?

She watched, feeling sick, as Ben tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, holding her gaze. Snoke's laughter made her shudder.

"You think you could change him? I cannot be betrayed. I know his every intent. I have assurances of his loyalty. He knows he is nothing without me," Snoke's growling voice barely registered as she watched Ben, trying to read his expression. Never had she seen his face so carefully devoid of emotion.

Ben gave a nod and Rey closed her eyes, anticipating the cruel stroke Snoke had threatened. Instead, she heard a crash and a cry behind her. Hastily, she looked up to find that the guards had rushed forward, pinning Snoke to his seat by the arms.

"What have you – ?" the old man gasped, staring disbelievingly at Ben.

"I won't have more blood on my hands because of you," Ben said with surprising calm, considering the angry look on his face, walking over to the old man. "Where is it?"

Snoke looked much smaller somehow, staring at Ben as though he'd never really seen him before. "In the desk."

"Good. Give me the key."

The old man glared but pulled a key out of his pocket. Focused on this, Ben did not appear to notice as he reached into another pocket to pull out a knife.

"Ben!" Rey cried, leaping forward at though to stop him, despite the distance.

Thus warned, Ben jumped back just in time, wresting the weapon from the feeble fingers of his former master. Then he turned to look at her, dropping the thing to the floor. "Guards, remove this man from my home," he said, not breaking eye contact.

Rey stared back, at least as surprised as Snoke as he was led roughly from the room. The thought of B.B. arriving soon, possibly running into the old man, galvanized her into action.

"Ben! Order them to lock him up. There's still time to leave," she said, hurrying over to the window and trying not to think about the intensity of his gaze.

When he didn't answer, she turned around to find him unlocking one of the drawers. He didn't remove whatever was inside, just stared down at it for a long moment, eyes wide and mouth somewhat agape as though just realizing what he'd done.

"Ben?" she asked tentatively.

He took a deep shuddering breath. "It's time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker," he turned to look at her and began walking slowly closer. "The political factions. Let it all die." He paused, his mouth working as though afraid of what he was going to say. "Rey." Holding out his hand, he said her name like it was the most important part of his speech. "I want you to join me. You and Beatrice. We can bring new order to our country."

Tears pricked her eyes and she stared at him. "Beatrice needs to go home. Please don't do this," she whispered, dismayed that he, too, considered the girl somehow important like Snoke had.

"No, no, you're still holding on! Let go!" he shouted, his hand momentarily becoming a fist. But then he calmed himself quickly. "You want to know the truth about your parents. Don't you want Beatrice to know the truth of hers?" His voice was gentle and he moved closer to her, looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered. "Have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it," he repeated, gentler still.

She bit back something like a sob, aware of tears streaming down her face. No wonder he looked at her with such concern. "They weren't coming back," she admitted painfully.

"They gave you up for drinking money. They're dead, in a pauper's grave. You have no place in this story," he added, shaking his head slightly. "You come from nothing. You're nothing."

She looked away at that, swallowing. Of course she was. She had always known her parents cared nothing about her, that they had left her at that school rather than spare the expense to raise her. She wasn't some long-lost princess, like in those stories she loved. She wasn't destined for greatness. All this time with these influential people, and she had known she wasn't one of them. Just a servant. Nothing more.

"But not to me," he continued, and she looked up sharply. He was still shaking his head, like what he had been saying couldn't possibly be true. Like he was arguing with what she thought about herself. His mouth worked again, and he had not stopped looking at her since he started speaking. Slowly, he raised his hand toward her again. "Join me," he entreated.

Her gaze went to his gloved hand, held out so close to her. And she thought of what he was offering, what he was saying. And about B.B., surely nearly here by now. Whatever Rey might want… B.B. deserved to go home.

"Please," Ben whispered, stretching his hand further, perhaps sensing her hesitance.

A clatter and some shouting in the hallway interrupted them, and Ben glanced away. It was enough to break the spell and she bolted. If he called after her, she didn't know, wasn't listening, running through the gaggle of guards in the hallway, and plunged outside into what had become a thunderstorm. The carriage was waiting and she jumped inside.

"Go," she shouted, afraid that Snoke would escape, would find B.B., would hurt one of them. As she watched out the window, Ben appeared in the doorway. It was too far away to see his expression and Rey was glad of that. Still, she watched him until he disappeared in the distance.

* * *

It had been right to leave. Hadn't it? Rey couldn't stay there with Ben. Beatrice needed her, needed to return to her family. And Ben… Well, maybe she had been wrong about him. Or maybe he just wasn't focused on the same things she was. She wanted a place to belong. And his isolated home where Snoke had reigned for years wasn't it. She had wanted… him to go with her to what she felt was her home now. A foolish thought. It wouldn't be so easy for him to return to the people who had driven him away, no matter what she felt about all of them.

B.B. rode in silence for a long time, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts. But the girl's curiosity could only be contained for so long.

"Why are we leaving? What were you doing at… at that house?" she wanted to know quietly.

Shaking her head slightly, Rey smiled down at her. It had seemed a lifetime ago that she'd ordered their packing to leave Luke's house. "I only want what's best for you."

That wasn't an answer, of course, so B.B. frowned. "What did Uncle Luke do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me," she said without thinking.

B.B. considered this. "He must have done something really bad to someone you care about."

Pulling the girl to her, Rey smoothed back her hair. She did care about Ben, but she also cared about B.B. and her family. Best to push the former out of her mind for now. "I'm sure you're right."

"Why were you at that house?"

Rey sighed. "I was trying to help."

"Did you help?"

"I think we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

Mr. Bacca pressed the horses but it took several days of travel to reach London. The inns where they stayed were comfortable enough, though Rey was unable to get much sleep. Ben's pleading face was ever present in her mind and she couldn't help but think she could have responded more appropriately. It was possible that it was the last time she would ever see him, and she didn't want to consider how she felt about that. So she stayed up keeping watch over her charge most of the nights and dozed in the carriage during the day.

Rey had never been to London before, and spent the morning looking out the window at the scenery. It was something of a relief that B.B. was at least as interested as she was. The girl admitted that she had rarely been here, either, and it was enjoyable to experience it together. After some complicated navigating of the streets (would she get lost here?), they came to a halt in front of a large house. It was attached to its neighbors, as many of the ones they had passed were, but seemed as large as the country house had been.

The front door opened as Rey was helping B.B. down, and Master Dameron came sprinting out.

"Beatrice! You're safe!" he cried, sweeping her into his arms.

Rey looked at him uncertainly and was relieved when Finn came outside as well.

Both of them looked like they hadn't slept recently and Master Dameron was certainly happier to see his daughter than she would have thought the situation warranted.

"We received a letter last night claiming the Princess's goddaughter was in Snoke's hands now, and we'd better do as we're told," he explained to her quietly, glancing toward Master Dameron and B.B. "Let's go inside," he continued more loudly, pointedly glancing around the street.

"Yes, come along, Beatrice. Rey," Master Dameron added with a broad smile toward her.

They were hurried inside and into a parlor, where they were all seated. Master Dameron rang for some tea while they got settled. "Tell me what happened," he implored.

Rey considered and struggled about what to say. The whole trip had been spent agonizing over that. How much could she reveal about Ben without… without that being a problem? She didn't want to betray his confidences. Or make her employer doubt her loyalty.

"Miss Rey rescued me!" B.B. said excitedly when she didn't answer right away.

"She did?"

"Yes! There was a bad man next door, and Rey took me away from there! Uncle Luke stayed to keep them from following us," she explained firmly.

Rey tried not to look at the girl too sharply. That wasn't true, but did she really want to damage Master Skywalker's reputation? And, really, would they even believe her if she tried? She was well aware how the two of them felt about Ben. His ousting of Snoke could certainly be read as his ambition, not him coming to her rescue after her impulsive decision to go to him.

"I have much to thank you for, Rey," Master Dameron was saying, looking at her sincerely.

Forcing a smile, she tried not to feel ill. What if she had just made things worse? "No thanks are needed," she told him.

He denied that and she let it go. As the rest of the day passed in relieved camaraderie, she realized how much she had missed it here. It was a good place to have settled, with B.B. and her family. At least for now. Her parents weren't coming back but maybe, just maybe, someone else would. And she was very good at waiting.


	17. Part III Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

After the initial shock of Rey and B.B.'s sudden arrival, the household quickly returned to what must have been business as usual. Bedrooms were found and arranged, a schoolroom was set up, several more manservants were hired. The last of these was a confusing addition, but she supposed it was to better protect B.B. It had not been explained to her exactly why Snoke and Ben – Kylo Ren – would care about the child. Was it just her connection to the Princess? Was there more that this family wasn't telling her?

She resumed her willingness to let things that were not her business remain that way. For now, at any rate. The normal routine they'd had in the country was not exactly maintained here, but there was a reasonable equivalent. Rey taught her pupil for most of the day, taking lunch with her, and then let her spend the evening playing. Breakfast was no longer a family affair, as Master Dameron and Finn were at Parliament late into the night and rose around luncheon.

Afternoon was the only time she ever saw the two men of the house, which was a little unfortunate. Especially as she had questions she wanted to put to them. It was perhaps not her place, as an employee of theirs, but she felt it was in her best interest to know exactly what was going on. With B.B., with the House of Lords, with the rivalry between Snoke's people and the Princess's people. She told herself it was not because she was looking for news of Ben, but knew she was not being truthful.

What had he done after she left? Did he allow Snoke to return? Did he take over what that evil man had been doing? She felt it would certainly come up that their adversary had disappeared, but neither Finn nor Master Dameron mentioned anything when she was around. Not that there were many opportunities to be around.

Since this was a house in town, riding was no longer an option. Well, not the kind of riding she'd enjoyed doing in the country. She could certainly go for a gentle walk to the nearest park, but that held little interest for her. BB was more or less confined to the house, and it was made clear that she shouldn't be leaving without a significant escort of servants. This being more of a hassle than anything else, Rey didn't make any plans to take the girl anywhere.

It was fortunate that B.B. did not seem particularly inclined to leave. Though sometimes she got restless, she was mostly curious about the house and the idea of living in Town. She confessed to Rey that she had never been allowed to accompany her papa before and was worried about being sent away again. Rey soothed her but couldn't promise that they would be allowed to remain here as long as Master Dameron did. No one told her anything, and she hated the thought of lying to B.B.

The library in the house was expansive, but it was also where Master Dameron and Finn spent most of their time. Not wanting to interrupt their serious conversations, Rey took to finding a book in the morning, before they monopolized the space, and otherwise avoiding it. Her evenings were spent reading or going down to the stables to talk to Rose. Since fewer horses were kept here, Rose had less to do and was always happy to see her.

It was to Rose that she first confessed any of what happened to her while she was at Master Skywalker's house. She hadn't intended to, but the burden of the secret had been growing on her for nearly a month, and it was difficult to contain.

"I wish I could go for a nice long ride," Rey said wistfully that morning, brushing her favorite gelding.

"I don't see why you couldn't," Rose replied in that matter-of-fact tone that Rey found soothing. The other woman was busying herself with tacking a beautifully matched pair of beasts and Rey supposed Master Dameron must be going somewhere.

She let out a breath. "I mean a real ride, where you can gallop for miles, the wind in your hair, driving out all your thoughts."

Rose stopped what she was doing to glance at her with a slight smile. "What kind of thoughts are you having that you want to be rid of?"

Biting her lip, Rey just shrugged in return, thinking she may have said too much. After all, what could a governess in such a fine position really be upset about?

"Did Master Skywalker let you go riding every day?" Rose changed the subject, returning to her task.

"I'm sure he didn't care what I did with my time."

That made Rose pause again. "You weren't expected to teach the little mistress?"

"No, he did that."

Her brow furrowed, then she nodded sympathetically. "It is always trying when the quality tries their hand at your job. Is that why you left in such a rush?"

From her smile, she was clearly teasing, but Rey hastened to correct her. "Oh no! I could have endured that as long as was required of me."

"Endured. Yes, good word for it. So, tell me, Rey. Why did you leave?" Rose asked, looking at her intently.

Thinking of another intense stare – Ben's – Rey felt a flush suffuse her cheeks, looking down quickly in hopes of hiding it. "I… B.B. wasn't safe," she stated awkwardly.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

When she didn't answer, Rose left the nearly-ready animals and stepped into the same stall Rey was in. Rey continued to fix her gaze on the gelding's withers and wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Rey."

She looked up finally and was struck by the kindness in her face.

"You don't have to tell me anything. But we are friends, aren't we? And something obviously happened there that's got you all muddled. I've got a good ear for listening, is what I'm saying."

Rey could only give her a short nod, struck by the gesture and uncertain of herself. Did she want to tell Rose any of it? She wanted to get it off her chest, somehow. Maybe it would help her sleep at night.

"You know, my sister and I used to be inseparable. She was an older sister, of course, so she did think it part of her role to order me about. But we got along just fine. She was very brave. I believe she's the reason I have this job. Our father was the ostler before us, and having no sons, intended to apprentice some local boy. But Paige insisted he teach us instead. We were his own lineage, she said, and needed to be set up so we wouldn't have to depend on some man to feed and clothe us."

Rose spoke conversationally as she finished the brushing Rey had ceased doing. Though they had been chatting regularly for some time, Rey hadn't known she had a sister. They had stuck to more trifling topics, and she could see this overture for what it was. If Rose was willing to open up, surely she could do the same?

"What happened to her?"

"She died, last year. There was an accident."

Rey clenched her hands together, uncertain what kind of comfort she could provide. "I'm very sorry that happened."

"Me too."

"I never had any siblings, so I can only imagine how hard it is to cope with losing one."

Rose considered. "It's like… like when you lose a tooth. There was something that was always there, but, suddenly, it's gone. And you don't think about it all the time, not constantly. But, frequently, unexpected, you realize there's just emptiness there now. A wound that will never heal." She cleared her throat and flashed Rey a smile. "Though, of course, a sister is a lot more important than a tooth."

"Of course," Rey answered, wondering why she suddenly felt an unexpected emptiness.

"Well, do you want to help me get those two into the collar for the carriage?"

With a nod, she hastened to help her friend. When they were finished, Mr. Bacca showed up to drive the carriage away. He smiled politely at Rose, but much more warmly at Rey. Returning the expression, she wondered if he had told anyone what really happened at Master Skywalker's house.

"Rose," she said suddenly, as soon as the carriage had sprung into motion.

"Hmm?"

"I knew B.B. was in danger because Snoke was questioning me about her whereabouts."

Rose turned to look at her sharply. "You met Snoke?"

"Yes. I went to his estate."

"Why?" was the mystified response.

Rey swallowed. "Because I wanted to bring Ben Solo back to his family."


	18. Part III Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

If Rey had been less nervous, she might have been amused by Rose's expression. It was clear, at any rate, that Rose knew enough about the family history to know who Kylo Ren actually was.

"How did you… what made you think you could do that?" Rose asked haltingly, her eyes wide, looking at Rey as if she had never seen her before.

"Well, I… we had talked a few times before. And Luke – Master Skywalker – confessed to me what really happened with the fire. So I thought I might be able to heal the rift in the family. I was wrong," she added, feeling tears prick her eyes.

Rose's face softened in empathy before she frowned slightly, considering. "What did Master Skywalker confess?"

"He started the fire, not Ben."

The slow blink that met this statement made Rey almost smile. "Luke Skywalker, renowned hero of the people, started the fire that killed Mistress Dameron and Master Solo?"

"Yes. Not on purpose, of course," she added hastily.

"Of course," Rose echoed distantly. "And why would he confess that to you?"

Her tone was not insulting, but she clearly wondered what a mere governess could have done to earn Master Luke's confidences. "I… maybe forced it out of him."

Rose burst out laughing. "Did you really? I would have loved to have seen that. I always thought there must be more to the story, what with him exiling himself and refusing to talk to anyone for years. It had to be more than just grief driving him. But how did you know? Why did you think to ask?"

Studying at her hands, Rey considered. "I ran into Ben a few times, like I said. He was very insistent I know the truth about what happened," she said quietly.

Silence greeted this revelation and Rey waited, afraid to look up. At last, Rose cleared her throat. "Well. So he told you what really happened and you got confirmation from Master Skywalker."

"Yes."

"And then you decided to go to old man Snoke's to rescue Ben and bring him back to a welcoming family, once they knew the truth."

Wincing at her own naivete, Rey nodded.

"How did that work out for you?"

"Snoke was… happy to see me. He wanted to ask me questions. When I refused to answer them, he intended to use more… effective methods."

Rose gasped. "No! What did you do?"

"Nothing. Ben stopped him," she said simply, feeling heat in her cheeks at the memory of how he had looked at her afterward.

Obviously waiting for more, Rose didn't speak right away. When she did, Rey could feel her eyes searching her face and didn't want to look up. "I see. And then you made your offer?"

"No. Snoke had asked so many questions about B.B., and I had told Mr. Bacca to pick me up after he'd packed her along, and I was afraid for her, so…"

"So…?"

"So when Ben also mentioned B.B., I got scared that I hadn't made any difference at all. And I… ran."

Rose snorted and Rey looked up sharply, hurt. "Of course you did. I would, too. It was very brave of you to have gone," she told her reassuringly.

"It didn't work, though," was her miserable response.

"We rarely know what effect we have on people," Rose answered, sounding distracted. Her brow was furrowed as she considered something, then she leaned forward. "What did he say to you? Kylo Ren. After he stopped Snoke."

It seemed almost a betrayal to tell anyone else about the things they had talked about when they were alone. But maybe Rose would help her make sense of this. "He asked me… to stay and help him."

"Stay."

She nodded.

"With him."

At the tone of the other woman's question, Rey felt her cheeks flush redder than before and she fixed her gaze on the ground, hoping Rose wouldn't notice.

Rose gave a low whistle. "Well, no wonder he's been such trouble for the Master and Finn lately. The poor man is heartbroken."

"What?!" Rey demanded, looking up.

With a grin, Rose shook her head. "Did they teach you nothing at that school? He's obviously quite taken with you, if he'd throw off the master he left us for, just because you were in trouble."

Wishing her heart wasn't pounding as much as it was, Rey pushed past this theory. "So Snoke is gone? He didn't… let him come back when I left?"

Rose shrugged. "As far as I know. They've only talked about the unexpected threat Kylo Ren's become here lately. I don't think anyone knows quite what to make of him, or what happened to Snoke. You're probably the only person who knows the truth."

"Now so do you," Rey said solemnly.

Waving her hand dismissively, Rose looked away. "I'm sure no one would think to ask me about it. Or really believe me when I tell them it's because the terrifying Kylo Ren went soft for a girl. Especially one so connected with his enemies."

Rey wasn't sure what to make of that assessment, so she moved on. "What should I do?" The question had been bothering her for weeks and it was a relief to be able to put it to someone, even if she wasn't sure Rose would have an answer for her.

The smile that had been on Rose's face faded and she studied Rey for a moment. "I think you should talk to the Princess. His mother. Tell her what happened."

Rey blanched. "I couldn't do that! It's not my place to talk to her at all, without being invited to a formal audience. Let alone discuss private family matters."

With a shrug, Rose started to get back to work. "Well, that's what I would do. The Master is probably too biased to do anything helpful, and Finn…" she trailed off, a slight smile on her face. "He has a way of letting his emotions take over, too."

Troubled, Rey left the stables to let her friend do her job. And to think. How could she possible talk to the formidable Princess Leia? Was that really what she should do next? What good could come of it? It seemed like a way to hurt the Princess, breaking her trust in her own brother. And for what? Ben still refused to return, so what did it matter if his family knew the truth or not? It wasn't like they could force him to come back, even if that was their compulsion after finding out. He needed to make his own choice. She knew all too well what it was to have all her choices made for her and suspected his own experiences had been similar. He'd made the choice to get rid of Snoke. Perhaps his future choices would be equally as beneficial.

* * *

After the conversation with Rose, Rey went for a walk to do some thinking. When she returned, it was time for lessons and she managed to keep her concerns out of her mind for the rest of the day. Lunch came and went and she realized she had neglected to pick a book that morning in all the excitement. Steeling herself, she headed to the library, intending to be very quiet while she made her selection.

Master Dameron was standing over a table by the window, frowning at some papers strewn across it. Finn was seated with his feet up, watching his friend with a look of resignation. Neither looked up when she entered and she quickly moved away from them to search for a new source of entertainment. It was impossible not to eavesdrop, though, and after Rose's comment about Ben causing trouble, she did want to know what was happening.

"The riots are getting worse. There has to be some way to reform without an all-out revolution," Master Dameron said in frustration.

Finn sighed. "No matter what we come up with, Kylo Ren isn't going to go for it, even if it passes through the other House. Maybe the fact that the French overthrew their king last year for a constitutional monarchy will help, but it might not. They do not expect our people to revolt the way foreigners do," he added, mockery coloring his last sentence.

"We need to find a way to make reform more palatable to them, then. So we can at least make some changes. We just need a place to start. Getting rid of the rotten boroughs so that representatives can't buy their way into power, for example."

The two of them fell silent. Rey listened in distress, particularly at the part about riots. Were people rioting? Was that why Master Dameron had wanted B.B. far from the city? In addition to the apparent danger of her getting kidnapped by their enemies.

Despite her intent to remain unnoticed, she cleared her throat.

"Rey," Finn said, glancing up with a smile. "Always nice to see you."

Master Dameron nodded in greeting but kept his attention on the table before him, which she thought might be covered in maps.

Uncertainly, she stepped closer. "You know… Some countries have provisions in their regulations that requires their… um, districts, I think they call them, to be reassessed every ten years. So a big population shift won't be unaccounted for. At least, not for very long," she offered, not quite looking at either of them.

Their silence made her think she'd overstepped herself, and she glanced up to apologize.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked, looking mystified.

Master Dameron was also staring at her, similarly shocked and maybe impressed? Her cheeks burned at their scrutiny. "I… There wasn't much to do at Master Skywalker's house. I read most of the books he had," she explained.

Grinning, Finn got to his feet to clap her on the shoulder. "I told you help might come from unlikely sources, Poe," he said triumphantly.

Less demonstrative but no less pleased, Master Dameron smiled. "Rey, you continue to impress. Come take a look at this."

Shocked and honored, Rey was all too happy to do so.


	19. Part III Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rey soon found herself spending more of her time with Master Dameron and Finn than teaching B.B. Though she missed doing her job, it was a pleasure to find something else she could do competently. She had not received the same kind of education as Master Dameron or, to a less extent, Finn, but the knowledge she'd sought out on her own put her on similar footing. She was able to contribute to their cause, at any rate.

The sessions at Parliament did not start until four in the afternoon, and often went very late into the night. Mornings were spent teaching B.B. while Rey waited for the gentlemen to rouse. She would work with them until they left. Sometimes lessons commenced after, but sometimes not. B.B. was unused to having to work in the evenings, and, anyway, Rey was often exhausted from helping Master Dameron find the information he wanted for hours. Especially given the emotional component it had for him, and for Finn.

They told her little of what was happening at the sessions, but she could tell they weren't going well. Both were looking exhausted and, despite the progress they made in the library, not overly optimistic. She found that she cared very much if they were successful and was deeply afraid of a revolution breaking out. Or even more riots. Several buildings had been burned down and some dozen people killed as a result. She had no idea what she should do in such a situation.

B.B. was still quiet and clearly apprehensive about being sent away. That was understandable, and part of the reason Rey had taken to playing with her instead of teaching her in the evenings. It hurt her to consider how much time B.B. might be spending alone, unsure why she wasn't included with her papa and everyone in the library. Rey knew that overhearing their discussions would likely frighten her more than being part of the camaraderie would help, but that didn't mean she felt guiltless in contributing to B.B.'s isolation.

One evening, after supper, Rey took her charge to the library to select a book to read. The child's tastes were much like her own, tending toward fairy tales, and she was delighted to share the stories she used to love with B.B. Selecting a few of her favorites, Rey walked by the table where she had been working earlier and saw that a document Master Dameron had drafted was still lying there. She stared at it, uncertain. It was supposed to have gone with him. He and Finn had been working on it for days. And she was pretty sure tonight was when it was needed.

It would be easy enough to bring it to them, wouldn't it? Mr. Bacca could drive her and she could be back quickly. She couldn't just leave and pretend not to have noticed it, after all. With resolve, she headed downstairs to find Mr. Bacca and Rose. Unsurprisingly, they were in the stables, chatting.

"Good evening, Rey," Rose greeted her with a smile.

"I'm afraid I need a favor," was her too-formal response and she regretted it immediately. "I mean, hello, Rose, Mr. Bacca. Always a pleasure."

"Spit it out, Rey," Mr. Bacca told her, amused.

"I think Master Dameron forgot something important and was hoping you might take me to him. And maybe you could play with B.B.? I hate for her to be alone," she added, looking at Rose hopefully.

"Of course," Rose replied, turning to help Mr. Bacca with the horses. Relieved, Rey went to tell B.B. The girl was, of course, disappointed by the change in plans, but the promise that they would read together later tonight helped pacify her.

Soon Rey was seated beside Mr. Bacca and couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant evening air. It had been a while since she had spent any significant time outside and she found she had missed it. She tried to pay attention to where they were going, in case she should need to find her way home on her own, but got somewhat lost in the twisting streets. London was many times the size of the village where she had grown up, after all. It was hard for her to comprehend.

After a short time, Mr. Bacca drew them up to a large, stately building. "The Master will be in there somewhere. Try not to interrupt anything," he told her.

She nodded resolutely and headed inside. If she had been worried about getting lost before, the danger was far worse now. The building was labyrinthine and she quickly felt something like panic in her chest. Not that she was in any real danger, and surely she would be able to find Mr. Bacca again if she could get outside, but still. Perhaps her plan was not going to work out the way she'd hoped.

"Rey?"

A soft voice startled her and she froze. He sounded so uncertain and she could hardly bear to look at his shocked face as he stood up from the bench on which he'd been sitting.

"Ben," she whispered, fingers tightening on the document she held.

He continued to stare at her, like he didn't believe she was real. She waited, rooted to the spot.

"I… I need to find Master Dameron. To bring him this," she explained after a long moment of holding his gaze. Something flickered across his face at her master's name and she thought it might be anger – or jealousy.

"I see."

She'd had a vague hope he might help her, but that didn't appear to be the case. So clearly she should just be going. She willed herself to move, to step forward, but found that she could not. Instead, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face, wishing she knew what he was thinking. Rose had said he was taken with her. Unlikely as that seemed, she could be right, and she tried to determine if that was true by the way he was looking at her. His expression was certainly intense, and the initial shock of seeing her seemed to be fading. What was left behind, though, she couldn't be sure.

"I hear you've been leading your people after Snoke – since Snoke's gone," she blurted, suddenly unable to endure his silent regard.

"Yes."

Biting her lip, she looked away. "I'm sorry I ran," she murmured, blinking at the unexpected urge to say so.

At that, he took a few steps closer. When she glanced at him again, he was towering over her, so close that she could have touched him if she wanted. Did she want to?

"Are you?"

"Yes."

He was studying her, the way he had before, when he'd agreed with her assessment of him as monstrous. "You are," he concluded, sounding surprised. "Why?"

Flustered, she just focused on a spot on the ground by his boot. "Why wouldn't I be?" she said at last.

"Because you chose to leave. To turn down my offer. I would have given you everything – wealth, power, influence," he whispered, frustration evident in his tone.

"I don't want any of those things!" she snapped.

His lips twitched and he stepped closer still. "I'm a monster, Rey. You said so yourself. My family must have told you the same. Why would you come to me if I had nothing else to offer?"

The harshness of his tone cooled her ire. She had hurt him, had maybe asked too much of him. "You are a monster. But not to me," she told him firmly.

That was clearly not the response he anticipated and he blinked, falling back a step, startled.

She took a deep breath, thinking of all the things she had wanted to say to him if she had the chance. This might be the only chance she had.

"Whatever your family may have thought of you, whatever Snoke made you do… You can make your own choices now, Ben. You don't have to uphold the legacy other people built for you. Nothing can stop you now except for you. And…"

She paused, aware of something like fear tinging his expression as he stared at her. Gently, she reached up to trace the scar on his face with her fingertips. A tremor ran through him at her touch.

"Ben, I don't want your legacy or your influence or anything whose weight you've suffered under. I just… want you. Maybe, if the next time we meet you understand that… Maybe I won't run away," she breathed. His eyes widened and she took a step back, shocked by her own boldness. Without another word, she turned hastily away, heart pounding.


	20. Part III Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rey was almost grateful for the size of the building, since it gave her a chance to walk and calm down. Had she really said those things? It had become clear to her over the last month that he meant quite a great deal to her. And maybe she was foolish to hold out hope, but he was so similar to her. There was a connection from the first time she saw him, and she couldn't give up on that. Not easily, anyway.

The rest of the building did not seem to be so empty as the first part. Or perhaps it was just good timing. The men did not look at her in a particularly friendly fashion, so she moved quickly and hoped to see someone she knew. There!

"Finn!" she called, hurrying over. He looked quite startled to see her but smiled.

"What brings you here?" he asked, glancing toward the others.

"You forgot this." Holding out the document, she was pleased at the look of relief on his face.

"Thank God! We were just figuring out how to stall until tomorrow night. You're a lifesaver, Rey," he added, grinning.

"You're welcome," she replied, beaming.

"Ah, yes, so glad to see the Opposition as prepared as usual. I thought women weren't allowed here?" a sardonic voice interrupted them.

Rey turned to see a redheaded man looking at her like she was something unpleasant stuck to his shoe. Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists to her sides.

"What are you doing over here, Hux?" Finn growled, stepping forward.

"That's a question I've wanted to ask you for a long time. Just because your master allows you to tag along doesn't mean we have any interest in the opinion of… someone like you," he sneered.

Finn didn't need to hear any more, and he strode toward Hux with a look in his eyes that Rey could only remember seeing once before. Before he could reach the other man, however, an imperious voice rang out.

"That is quite enough. Gentlemen, I think you'd all best get back to work," stated a short woman, whose regal gown was at odds with her commanding tone.

Hux didn't look impressed by her, but he did look relieved that Finn had stopped to gaze at the woman with clear admiration.

"Apologies, Ma'am. Looks like the break's over, gentlemen" he said and led the others through a set of doors.

The woman watched them go, shaking her head slightly. "I think we would be better served by women being involved in this process, don't you?" she asked, turning to face Rey.

"Yes," she offered hesitantly, certain it was the correct answer but surprised such a person would address her.

"You're a friend of Finn's?"

She cleared her throat under the strength of the woman's gaze. "I am a governess, Ma'am. I work for his master."

"Ah! The girl I've heard so much about. My goddaughter speaks very highly of you. You may call me Leia," she offered, holding out her hand.

Struck dumb by this revelation, Rey automatically shook her hand and continued to stare. The Princess wasn't at all what she was expecting. In the stories, princesses were always tall and fair and beautiful. And it was clear that Leia had never been the first two – her hair was liberally streaked with grey but still obviously dark brown, and she was several inches shorter than Rey. In any case, Leia carried herself like a person used to giving commands and expecting to be obeyed, which was also not something conventionally princess-like.

"Hmm, Poe did say you were a quiet girl. Would you like to see how the sausage gets made?"

Rey blinked at her. "What?" she managed to say after an overlong pause.

"You haven't heard the phrase? Some young fool or another said it. Something about laws being like sausages, and it's best not to see them made."

"Oh."

Leia smiled. "Come along, Rey, is it? Let's watch the men argue for a while. Maybe they'll make some sort of progress eventually."

Seeing no other option, Rey nodded, and the Princess turned and led her toward another door. It opened onto a flight of stairs. She watched uncomfortably as the older woman employed her cane to climb them steadily but slowly. Was it impolite not to offer assistance? The Princess did not seem the sort who would ask for help and might be offended by such an offer. And was it even acceptable for a commoner like Rey to touch her royal person? She wasn't exactly sure how closely related she was to the royal family, but her title indicated nearness enough.

Her rare moment of indecision was soon rendered moot as the woman reached the top of the stairs. Rey followed her quickly and saw that they were in a gallery of sorts, overlooking the assembly below. There were a few others, women mainly but a few men, also watching the proceedings. They did not acknowledge the new arrivals and the Princess ignored them, heading for a large chair near the front. Rey sat awkwardly next to her, wondering if she was supposed to leave more room between them.

The men below were divided into two groups; the one that included that man Hux was much larger than the one where Master Dameron stood. Most of them were engaged in heated debate and it was difficult to discern what any of them might be talking about. Finn was there, too, standing with Master Dameron as he argued with Hux, who appeared to be the leader of his side.

"It seems strange that old man Snoke hasn't been here in a while," the Princess muttered, perhaps to herself.

Rey swallowed, remembering what Rose had said about her being the only one who knew what happened to him. "Strange indeed," she agreed demurely.

That was clearly the wrong answer, because the Princess turned to look at her. "Poe told me about a kidnapping plot you foiled by whisking my goddaughter and heir away from his vicinity. How did you know what Snoke was planning?"

"I didn't." It was an honest answer, and she agonized over how much more she should say. She had told Rose, but Rose was like her – they had no real power. But telling the Princess, and Ben's mother, no less… That could have real consequences that Rey could not predict.

"I see. So you just happened to fly from my brother's house at the right time?"

"Yes."

The Princess sat back and regarded her, dark eyes studying her in a way that made her feel like she could read her mind. Must be where Ben gets it from, she thought and had to suppress a slightly hysterical giggle.

"We have not met before. Perhaps you are hesitant to break the confidence of someone for a person you've never met. I understand that. And I know you did not tell Poe or Finn about your time with my brother. But I need to know, Rey. Please."

Rey bit her lip, half-expecting the Princess to hold out her hand the way her son had when entreating her to stay. It was a relief that she didn't. Stalling, she looked down at the argument happening below. Was this really how things were done? How would progress ever be made?

"Master Skywalker was not a particularly gracious host, and, when I learned whom our neighbors were, I felt it best if we not linger," Rey said quietly. Though abridged, it was the truth, so her voice with not tremble.

The Princess frowned slightly. "Neighbors?"

Oh. She had overstepped after all. "Snoke and – and his apprentice lived nearby."

"How did you ascertain that?"

From her tone, Leia clearly had no idea where her brother lived, or perhaps where her son did, either, and was surprised and not pleased with this information. Rey pursed her lips. "I… ran into Kylo Ren when I was out riding." Calling him that was painful and she took a steadying breath.

The Princess frowned deeply and looked away. "Did he hurt you? Threaten you?" Her voice was soft, as though she was afraid to know the answer.

"No. He did not," she said firmly, realizing her hesitance was being misconstrued. "I just knew his master couldn't be far, and thought it best to leave," she amended.

Nodding, the Princess seemed relieved. "Well, I'm glad your quick thinking proved so beneficial."

Rey winced, considering how her impulsive act had really turned out. "It was nothing."

That made the Princess turn to look at her again. "It was certainly more than nothing, young lady. Don't doubt your own importance just because of your circumstances. Poe has told me how helpful you've been lately."

Blushing, Rey looked down and couldn't think of how to respond.

"Now, I'm going to try to make sense of these children. You may leave if you wish."

"Thank you," she answered and got quickly to her feet. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ma'am."

The Princess smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm here most evenings if you would like some excitement after you put the little one to bed. I'd welcome the company."

Rey uncertainly thanked her again and was relieved to head back toward the stairs. Hopefully Mr. Bacca wouldn't be too worried about how long she had been gone.


	21. Part III Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

"There you are," Mr. Bacca said when she finally found her way out of the building.

She offered him an apologetic smile. "I met the Princess! She wanted me to accompany her for a while."

Helping her into the carriage, he nodded. "Ah. I've known her a long time. She is not the kind of person one says no to," he agreed. "Ready?"

"Yes." He shut the door and she settled back, thinking. The legendary Princess Leia was smaller in stature than expected but her manner certainly matched what Rey had heard about her. Did she go to the assembly every night? Did she have to watch her son oppose her, serving Snoke, every day? Did he still attend now that Snoke was gone?

He must. She had seen him in the building, and Rose had said he caused quite a bit of trouble after… well, after she left him. Why had he been sitting there all alone? What would he do next?

Her heart pounded so she pushed that thought away. Should she have told the Princess the truth about her brother? About the real reason she had taken B.B. away? Ben was right – she had no place in this story and didn't know how to react to any of these important people. It was a relief to go home and sink into her own bed. In the morning, she would teach B.B. and she knew how to do that. Perhaps she should stop helping Master Dameron in the evenings. It would be nice to go back to the way things were, after all.

* * *

The next day passed much like many of those before it. B.B. was a delightful student, as always. Rey allowed herself to be involved with the work Master Dameron and Finn did in the afternoon but was glad to see them leave without her. Their proposal had been shot down, which hadn't been a surprise. So they worked on a new approach. She helped where she could and played with B.B. after they had left. Supper was more enjoyable with the girl than it would have been on her own, then she spent the evening reading fairy stories.

A predictable routine was just what she needed to sooth her frazzled nerves. It was easier not to think about Ben or his mother, or what Master Dameron spent his evenings fighting for. Keeping it an intellectual exercise was preferable and she did not think about how what they were doing might be received by people like that man Hux. There was growing unease in the house as Master Dameron and Finn became more and more frustrated with the lack of progress in Parliament, but Rey pretended not to notice. So long as the rioting did not repeat, she was not particularly worried.

Or so she told herself, anyway.

* * *

One morning, she rose early to find Master Dameron and Finn still awake, speaking in low tones in the library. Her curiosity overran her good sense and she lingered nearby to listen. But their voices did not carry, so she went inside with the excuse of looking for a book.

"Oh! I'm sorry, good morning," she said in feigned surprise.

"Rey, come look at this." Master Dameron ran his fingers through his hair and looked exhausted, gesturing briefly toward the page in front of him. Finn was, as ever, standing nearby, with a dour look on his face.

She moved toward them quickly and leaned over the table to read the document. It was a proposal not unlike the one they had presented before, but with several changes and addendums. Frowning slightly, she considered these. They seemed to make the reform something that would be more palatable to the other side, without sacrificing the intent of the thing in the first place.

"Where did you get this?" The handwriting was unfamiliar to her, so she knew they had not written it themselves. If their general demeanor hadn't given that away.

"Do you think it works?" Finn asked, looking at her intently after shooting Master Dameron a quelling look when he started to answer.

She looked at it again, pursing her lips as she considered it more closely. "I think it maintains the changes you determined were most important while appeasing some of those who oppose you. It looks like a few prominent members of their party will lose their offices, though, so I'm sure they will not vote to ratify."

"See? Hux will never allow something that makes him lose his power," Master Dameron insisted, clearly continuing the conversation she had interrupted.

She frowned at the paper. That was true – Hux seemed to enjoy his position far too much to allow it to be taken away by this document. Perhaps the others on his side might accept it, but not with his influence. "Is there no way to get around him? I mean, the whole point of getting rid of the rotten boroughs is to keep people like him from having so much power."

Master Dameron and Finn exchanged a look. "We can't," Master Dameron said sharply.

"We have reason to believe that the leader of the other side will vote to support this," Finn explained.

Master Dameron threw up his hands and Rey glanced at him, confused. "What reason?"

"Finn, listen to me. You've only met him, what, twice? Three times? You don't know him like I do. He won't vote to lose his position any more than Hux would," Master Dameron told him, sounding exasperated.

Rey tried to ignore the way her heart had started to pound. "Who?"

"Then why did he send this to us?" Finn countered, though he sounded far from certain.

"To bait us? Who knows!"

Unconvinced, the younger man looked back at the document with a furrowed brow.

"Look, Finn. Snoke is gone. I don't know why, but I don't expect it was because he wanted to retire. More likely, Ren got rid of him to take over. And while I'm sure he'd be very happy with Hux out of the picture, I can't imagine he'd allow his own district to be broken up and reassigned. No, he has some plan and if we do this, we're just going to fall into it."

Finn didn't respond right away, considering his friend's argument. Master Dameron looked relieved to have finished what he had to say and sank back into his chair. Both of them were clearly exhausted and silence filled the library for a while.

Finally, Rey cleared her throat. The two of them looked up at her, perhaps startled that she was still there. "Who wrote this?" she asked quietly.

"Kylo Ren." Master Dameron practically snarled the words and she felt a confusing sensation in her chest as her heart soared at the thought of Ben reaching out, but she feared her employer might never forgive him.

"And he gave it to you?"

"He sent it, this afternoon. He wasn't at the assembly tonight. Last night," Master Dameron amended, rubbing his temple.

"Do you think it's a trap?" she wanted to know, turning to Finn.

He let out a sigh. "I think I know very little about him and what I thought I knew must not be true for this to be real. Or for him to be manipulating us," he added, glancing at Master Dameron. "No, my friend, I know it's something Snoke would do. But I…" With a shrug, he got slowly to his feet. "I know what it's like to switch sides. And how hard it is to do without help."

Master Dameron opened his mouth, then shut it again, looking hard at Finn. "Alright. Maybe you're right, Finn. But maybe you're not. I suppose it doesn't matter. This is a good bill, it might even get passed. If it is a trap, I think we should try to figure out what we're not seeing that would make it so instead of trying to figure out a man none of us really know."

"That's true," Finn agreed, frowning at the document thoughtfully.

Rey wished she could say something to convince them, but she had a feeling that revealing her own connection to Ben would make them suspicious of her more than anything else. So she held her tongue while Master Dameron insisted they get some sleep and the two of them took their leave of her. Then she settled down to study the document and determine if perhaps it was the olive branch she had been hoping Ben might extend.

If this proposal passed through, quite a few party members would lose their appointments or have their influence significantly reduced. This was true of both sides, and it looked like the ones who would lose power were among those that were the hardest to appease anyway, according to Finn. Hux, for example. But Kylo Ren would lose his appointment as well, since there was virtually no one living in the desolate corner of the country where his estate was. And where Master Skywalker's estate was.

Why would he do that? Was ruling the country not all he had hoped it would be when he'd offered it to her? Perhaps. She wouldn't let her hopes get up too high, but she allowed herself to smile.


	22. Part III Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

"Miss Rey, you're doing it again," B.B.'s annoyed voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll stop," she promised.

B.B. raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said last time."

Rey managed to suppress a sigh. B.B. was right, of course. It was very difficult to keep her thoughts on the lessons, and the girl was getting impatient. "Alright. Why don't we take a break for a little while?"

The idea was clearly a surprising one to B.B., but she brightened at the prospect. "Can we go for a ride?"

Riding lessons had not been picked up after they had come to this house, given the closeness of the neighbors and the likelihood of traffic. But perhaps someone who knew the area could go with them. "Let's go see if Rose is around," Rey conceded.

They headed for the stables and B.B. ran ahead exuberantly. Rey smiled and wished the morning's conversation hadn't seemed to have exhausted her. "She's here!" B.B. called back triumphantly.

"Good morning, Rose," Rey said with dignity when she caught up with her charge.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Rose asked, smiling at B.B.

"We thought we might take some air and give the horses some exercise. Do you want to join us? We don't really know where to go," Rey added when Rose looked surprised.

Considering this, Rose gave a decisive nod. "Sounds like fun. Perhaps we could pack a lunch?"

Rey and B.B. agreed heartily with this statement, making Rose smile.

"Alright, let's get ready. Come along, B.B., let me show you how to tack a horse."

This was apparently to be the day's lesson, and Rey found herself having to learn it as well after she'd sent their request to the cook. Her fingers felt clumsy and overlarge compared to the deft way Rose buckled everything, but she managed. B.B. was very proud of her ability to get her own horse ready, though of course Rose checked it over before they left.

The streets were not as busy as feared and they moved at a leisurely pace. Rose led the way, with B.B. behind her and Rey bringing up the rear. She remembered Master Dameron's concerns about his daughter being in danger if they left the house, even if she thought they might be unfounded. Snoke was gone, after all, and it did not appear that Ben – Kylo Ren – intended to do anything with her.

Rose took them to a park a good distance away from home and they tied the horses loosely to a tree, so that they might have their own lunch while the ladies had theirs. They spread out a blanket and unpacked the things the cook had sent, which included several more treats for B.B. than her father would appreciate. After a companionable lunch, Rey and Rose sat back and watched the girl play.

"We went on a picnic like this when I was up north," Rey said suddenly, not quite sure what prompted her to speak.

"Did you? Was it pleasant?"

"It was. We were by a lake and B.B. ran in the water with Mr. Bacca."

Rose laughed. "Did he really join her? I can't imagine that."

Smiling, Rey nodded. "I was rather surprised myself." Her smile faded as she considered her conversation with Master Skywalker. And her decision to return home alone. She glanced around, almost expecting Ben to suddenly appear. But, no, there were only ladies and children with the occasional manservant enjoying the nice day.

"I'm glad you brought her here," Rose offered, watching her and no doubt wondering at her expression.

"Yes, me too. It's good for her to be closer to her father."

"I hear you've been very helpful to him and Finn," Rose prompted, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Rey frowned a little. "Did Finn tell you?"

"He did," she answered, glancing away.

"Do you talk to him often?" Rey asked curiously, studying her reaction.

The pink in Rose's cheeks deepened and Rey smiled. "He comes to visit with me sometimes," she said evasively.

"Do you think he's… quite taken with you?" Rey wanted to know, borrowing Rose's phrase.

"Rey! He's above my station, I'm sure. It would be most improper to engage in any kind of relationship with my master's bodyguard," she said, sounding like she'd rehearsed the sentiment many times.

Laughing, Rey sat back and shook her head. "Well, I wish you luck, in any case. He's a good man. Shall I arrange for you to run into each other more often?"

"That won't be necessary," Rose replied with a delicate sniff that made Rey laugh again.

"If you insist."

Rose didn't respond and they watched B.B. in silence. The girl had brought her favorite dolls and it was charming to see how she caused them to interact. Rey wondered that she had no friends her own age. Growing up, there were a lot of things that Rey had lacked, but at least there had been other children for company – even if few enough of these had become true friends. What must it be like to be around adults all of the time? No wonder B.B. enjoyed the fairy stories so much – many of them were about children.

"Master Dameron and Finn were quite late retiring today. Do you know what got them so agitated?" Rose asked after a while.

Biting her lip, Rey nodded.

"Can you tell me?" Rose murmured, glancing around as though someone might be listening in to their conversation.

"I… They received a document that would hit most of the marks they wanted, as well as potentially be easier to swallow by the other side. Except for a few prominent figures who would lose their appointments," Rey explained haltingly.

"Really? That seems like good news."

"It might be." Taking a deep breath, Rey turned to her friend and looked at her intently. "Do you think it's possible for someone to – to bring about a drastic change in their circumstances? To realize the error in their ways and – and try to alter them?"

Rose seemed startled by the question, unrelated as it must seem to what they were discussing. Then she considered. "I don't know, Rey. I think it's easy to get entrenched in the choices you've made. But I suppose you can always dig your way out if you decide it's worth it. Anyone can alter their circumstances if they work at it enough."

With some relief, Rey nodded and pursed her lips. "Master Dameron and Finn were so concerned this morning because of where the document came from."

"Where?"

"B – Kylo Ren seems to have sent it to them. Master Dameron thinks it is a trap," she added, glancing at Rose again to see if she agreed.

"I see. What did Finn think?" Rose asked, looking thoughtful.

"He wasn't sure what to think. They wanted my opinion."

That seemed to have answered a question Rose had been pondering because she gave a slight nod. "And you felt it ill-advised to reveal how… educated your opinion actually is?"

Rey blushed slightly. "Yes. I didn't really give it at all. Master Dameron suggested we try to think of what the trap might be instead of trying to determine what might be going through Kylo Ren's head to have sent it."

"Well, that is a pragmatic approach," Rose offered. "But you want to know why he sent it. Because of what it might mean."

"Yes."

"Have you seen him since you came here?"

Nodding, Rey pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yes. When I went to Parliament to bring Finn what they had been working on. He was in the hallway, alone. We… spoke."

"About what?"

"About why I left."

"And did he understand?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Rose patted her shoulder. "Don't fret. I'm sure things will work out for the best."

Somewhat relieved by her optimism, Rey smiled gratefully at her. "Oh! I also met the Princess!"

"Did you? What is she like?" Rose wanted to know, an expression of awe on her face.

"She was… intimidating. Shorter than I expected, but I can certainly understand her reputation. She felt that the government might be better served if they allowed women. And, if said women were like her, I believe it."

Rose laughed at her vehemence. "She sounds terrifying. What else did she say?"

"She asked me about why I took B.B. from Master Skywalker's so quickly. I gave her an abridged version, of course."

"Of course."


	23. Part III Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

Rose didn't press her to talk further about her experiences and soon B.B. was ready to go home. The ride was peaceful, which helped Rey's churning emotions. She hardly dared to think about what might be going to happen. When they arrived, Master Dameron and Finn were awake and in the library. One of the maids, Connix, told Rey that she was expected to join them upon her return.

"Will you be alright, B.B.?" she asked, supposing she might be otherwise occupied for the rest of the day.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Rose offered.

B.B. smiled. "Can we play with the horses?"

"Well, we can work with the horses," was Rose's good-natured correction.

"Thank you," Rey said gratefully to both of them and headed toward the library.

"Have you thought of any way this might not work out for us, Rey?" Finn wanted to know as soon as she had opened the door.

Startled, she looked at the two of them, standing over the table in the corner as usual. "No," she answered with some chagrin. Was that what she was supposed to be considering? She had been too wrapped up in trying to figure out Ben. Which was what Master Dameron had warned against. Oh well.

"Neither have we," Master Dameron told her, glancing toward Finn, clearly bothered by the turn of events. It was unlikely he'd gotten any sleep.

"I don't understand why he would do this," Finn grumbled.

Master Dameron shrugged. "Perhaps it is an olive branch," Rey suggested and they both turned to look at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" was the master's level question.

"I… I mean, perhaps he hopes to reconcile with… with you."

They were silent, watching her carefully and she swallowed uncomfortably.

"Did Luke tell you who he was?" Master Dameron asked slowly.

Realizing that they did not expect her to know that Kylo Ren was Ben Solo, she nodded quickly. "He told me a lot of things."

"Really?" Finn sounded surprised.

She smiled slightly. "With some persuasion."

That made both of them laugh. "I'm glad to hear you did more than just read law books while you were there," Finn stated, still smiling.

"Well, if we're going to present this tonight, we have much to do," Master Dameron told them, and they got to work.

* * *

To her surprise, Rey was invited to attend the session – well, to view it from the designated area for ladies, of course. Hurriedly, she went to her room to change from her riding clothes into something more formal, then checked in on B.B. and Rose before they left. The ride in the carriage was silent and the tension was palpable. Though her concerns were somewhat more hopeful than her friends'.

Master Dameron offered his arm to help her down, which only served to make her more uncomfortable. "An olive branch, you think?" he murmured, looking at her intently.

"I don't know. But maybe," she offered, and he frowned a little in thought.

It was pleasant to go into the building with people who knew where to go, and she found herself at the bottom of the stairs to the viewing area almost immediately. She wished them luck, then ascended. Finding that the Princess was already present was something she accepted with mixed feelings.

"Good evening, Ma'am," Rey said quietly as she approached.

The Princess smiled at her and beckoned for her to take the neighboring seat. "Ah, Rey. Always a pleasure to have company, though I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Master Dameron invited me," she explained, wondering if she needed to tell her the whole thing.

But the Princess merely nodded and turned her attention to the assembly below. Perhaps because it was significantly earlier in the day, the men were all seated and it seemed quite organized. There was a man standing between the two sides who would apparently moderate the discussion. Was he always there?

Master Dameron was among those seated, though Finn stood a little way behind him, with a few others who were standing. On the other side, Hux was looking impatiently at the empty seat beside him. She didn't recognize anyone else and wondered if the Princess did. Something that Rey could not identify happened, which evidently indicated it was time to start.

The moderator, if that was truly who he was, spoke first and she was surprised to be able to understand him from this distance. The last time, it had been impossible to make out what was being said. When he finished, Master Dameron stood up and presented the document. Rey glanced over at the Princess, who was leaning forward with a focused expression on her face, seeming surprised by its contents. Then she looked at the men on the other side and thought some seemed to be in favor of what they heard. Hux certainly wasn't, though, and grew angrier and angrier as he waited to speak.

When Master Dameron finished, Hux jumped to his feet and snarled the reasons that this bill would never be passed. There were a surprising number of these, despite the fact that his real problem with it was surely his own reduction of power. He did address this, but only after everything else. It was a good tactic, made him seem like it was more than just personal to him.

"How dare you suggest so many of us lose our districts just because you feel the people" – he almost spat out the word – "are not properly represented, as if all of us here are not dedicated to service," he growled.

"Because we don't want more riots on our hands," a familiar voice offered before Master Dameron could respond.

The assembly turned to look toward the door, which Rey could not see, but she knew who it was nonetheless.

"France has recently had another revolution. We've lost colonies. How much more bloodshed can we justify allowing when it falls to us to make the peace? If we allow the people more of a voice, perhaps they will not turn against us," Ben continued as he walked over to take his place. Rey was aware of the Princess' sharp intake of breath at the sight of him and she almost smiled.

"Leader, surely you understand the ramifications of this if it passes," Hux responded patronizingly. Ben merely fixed him with a glare that would have melted lead.

"Are you saying you are in favor of the Opposition's proposal?" a man Rey didn't know asked, sounding surprised.

"I am," he said simply.

Then chaos erupted and everyone had something to say. Well, everyone on Ben's side. The other side was looking tense and a little hopeful, but mostly remained silent. Master Dameron glanced back at Finn, who smiled slightly.

"I can't believe it," the Princess murmured, and turned her attention to Rey. "Is this why you came?"

"Master Dameron thought I might want to see what happened after what we've been working on," she stated.

"You didn't know about – about my son?" This was barely a whisper and hard to hear over the noise below.

"I…"

Saving her from answering, the moderator called for silence and the men settled down. "A vote, then," he stated. "All for?" Master Dameron's side all spoke up, as expected. But the other side was much larger and she watched anxiously as Ben spoke first. This started a wave of agreement on his side, some more hesitant than others. "All against?" Hux led this response with fervor, but it wasn't enough. "Movement passes," the man stated definitively.

Cheers erupted from Master Dameron's side and there were pleased looks on the other side as well as everyone got to their feet. There were handshakes and other shows of camaraderie all around and Rey quite lost everyone she knew in the pandemonium. Turning to the Princess, she was glad to see the woman smiling. Clearly still somewhat shocked by the events but smiling.

"Mother," a soft voice came from behind them and both turned to find Ben there, looking apprehensive. He didn't look at Rey, just at the Princess.

"Ben," the woman gasped, the strength of her reaction surely due to what he chose to call her rather than his mere presence.

"I'm sorry, Mother. For everything," he said very formally, though his eyes betrayed the earnest appeal for what it was.

"Oh, Ben," was her response as she stood and pulled him into her arms. It was almost fascinating to see his large frame folded up to fit into her embrace. Rey forced herself to look away politely and tried not to listen to what they said to each other, focusing instead on the people below.

"Rey." He always said her name with such… such reverence. Like it was very important.

She turned and found he had taken a few steps away from his mother, who was watching them curiously, and had held out his hand. He wasn't wearing any gloves. She swallowed and looked up at him. The expression on his face did little to quiet the butterflies in her stomach.

With a glance toward the Princess, she was surprised to feel no hesitation, only resolve. So she reached out and took what he offered.


	24. Part III Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Rita Skeeter! It's my pleasure. This is technically the last chapter, but I wrote a Conclusion (if Charlotte Bronte can, so can I), which I will post tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

Ben's hand was warm and she felt heat rising in her cheeks. He didn't say anything and she met his gaze with an unexpected shyness. The expression on his face wasn't exactly a smile, but near to one. He pulled gently and she followed him toward the staircase. What the Princess thought of this would certainly have been intriguing to know, but she didn't look back to find out.

Obviously familiar with the place, he led her downstairs and to a small room off the main hallway, shutting the door behind them. Then he turned to look at her, still holding her hand, and waited.

"Ben, I… I'm glad you did what you did," she offered awkwardly, feeling he waited for her to speak.

He didn't answer, just continued to watch her, searching her face, though what he saw there she couldn't begin to guess.

"Why did you… why did you get rid of your own title?"

"It didn't matter."

It was almost a relief that he spoke and she hoped he would continue, but he did not. "What's next?" she asked finally.

"Well, it's not over. The dissenters will cause trouble, probably try to amend whatever they can before the bill is finalized. I don't expect that will be much of a problem, though. It just takes time to make a change," he explained, voice steady.

She wondered if he referred to himself in the last statement. "But things do change," she offered.

"Yes. If given the chance. And incentive."

His dark eyes were fixed on hers and she found it suddenly difficult to breathe. There was so much she wanted to say to him that she couldn't think where to start. As she tried to sort through her thoughts, he tentatively lifted his free hand and touched her cheek, stilling her.

"Will you run?" he murmured, moving his thumb slowly along her jawline.

"No," she breathed.

"Good." His tone was possibly possessive and greatly relieved. Before she could consider it further, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She had never been kissed before. She had seen other girls with their suitors and read many stories where a kiss was the happy ending of the tale. But it wasn't polite to stare and few details were included in the stories. No man had ever looked at her that way before, let alone acted on their desires. So she did not have any idea what to expect.

His lips were warm and soft against hers, hesitant at first. Instinctually, she raised her arms to encircle his neck. In response, his arms wrapped around her waist and she found herself pressed flush against his broad chest, blushing as she thought of how much of him she'd seen before. He deepened the kiss and she gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair, uncertain if it was to pull him away or bring him closer.

"Ben," she managed to say when he paused.

"Rey," he growled as he pressed her against the wall, trailing hot kisses down her throat to the collar of her dress.

She was trembling, perhaps in shock, perhaps in anticipation, and she clung to him as though she would fall. He seemed to be everywhere; nothing else mattered but where he would touch her next, what he would do. Heat filled her and she didn't know what to do about it. Then, suddenly, he pulled back.

The wall supported her sufficiently, though she slipped slightly in his sudden absence. "Ben?" she questioned, looking up at him, standing just out of reach, his dark eyes even darker than usual and his hair mussed. She liked seeing him like that, she decided.

"Forgive me, that was rather forward," he stated, sounding out of breath.

"I…" She blushed, supposing it had been. Wasn't this just the sort of thing her schoolmistresses had warned against? Going into secluded places with strange men who had been sending her amorous glances? That was just the way to ruin one's reputation. "It's alright," she managed after a moment, smoothing her dress with her hands self-consciously.

"Is it?" he asked, amused, and she could feel her blush deepening.

"I mean, I forgive you," she corrected firmly and he smirked.

"Of course that's what you meant." Then his expression sobered and he reached for her hand again, intertwining their fingers reverently. "I had to see you, but I can't stay," he told her.

She set her jaw and nodded, fighting against the irrational tears that threatened.

Seeing her reaction, he moved closer to gently stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry, Rey. Go home with… your family. I'll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise," he assured her.

With that, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and headed for the door, looking at her one last time before he left.

She pressed a hand to her chest, though whether to calm her still-pounding heart or because it suddenly hurt, she didn't know. Then she took a deep breath and felt a grin spread across her face. He would return. Of that she was certain.

* * *

Somehow, she found Master Dameron and Finn, relieved that the Princess was not with them. She would have questions. Questions Rey preferred not to answer right now, not with her lips still swollen from his kisses and her mind still racing from his promise. The gentlemen were pleased with the results of the evening, but still apprehensive about what Ben's actions might mean. They discussed it at length in the carriage, but Rey did not participate.

It was something of a shock when the next day regained its usual routine – Master Dameron and Finn slept late, and Rey taught B.B. all morning. The afternoon was spent in the library, researching how to implement the proposal that had been accepted the night before. Then they left for the session, as usual.

On the third evening, they did not go to Parliament, saying there was some sort of recess. B.B. was delighted to spend the time with her father, and Rey enjoyed watching them. In the morning, the gentlemen rose early, and Master Dameron suggested a holiday for his daughter. Which was why late morning found the four of them in the drawing room, B.B. and her father playing, Finn reading the newspaper, and Rey reading a novel she had not read before in hopes she would be able to concentrate on it.

She jumped when there was a knock on the front door. The butler answered it and they all waited, listening, until he approached them. "Master Dameron, a gentlemen asks for a private interview."

Frowning, Master Dameron got to his feet and approached the door. He said nothing but turned and passed them to ascend the stairs, waving at the visitor to follow. Rey breathed in sharply when she saw it was Ben. "Finn," Master Dameron added, and the three of them disappeared into the library. Rey remained frozen to the spot, unable to pick up her book again or seek some other form of entertainment. B.B. was looking after the gentlemen, then at her, but Rey couldn't bring herself to say anything to her.

The interview didn't last long, but the wait felt immeasurable. Finally, finally, Master Dameron reappeared, his expression a mix of confusion, amusement, and shock. Finn, with a hint more amusement than his friend, followed. "Rey," Master Dameron said slowly, looking at her like he didn't know what to make of her. "Ben wants to talk to you. At your convenience, of course," he added, shaking his head slightly.

She didn't answer, just rose silently and climbed the stairs, aware of all of them watching her. It was a relief to shut the library door behind her and get some level of privacy. Though she'd just exchanged three pairs of eyes for one. Ben was standing stiffly some feet away, his dark eyes large and intense.

"Ben," she said quietly.

"Rey," he breathed, then quickly closed the distance between them to kiss her. It wasn't as thorough as the last time and he broke away far too soon. "Rey, I… Will you marry me?" he asked abruptly, dropping to one knee so fast it had to hurt.

Stunned, she could only stare at him as his hopeful and anxious expression began to fade into something more like melancholy. "Why?"

He looked away and she thought he might stand back up, but he didn't. "You don't know?" he murmured.

With a small smile, she gently lifted his chin so he was forced to meet her gaze. "Say it," she replied, stroking his face gently.

The look of despair in his eyes diminished at her actions and he swallowed. "I love you. I… I can't stand the thought of being parted from you."

"I know. I will marry you," she stated with a grin.

He stood swiftly and swept her into his arms, kissing her like he had no intention of ever stopping. She clung to him, pleased to finally be done waiting.


	25. Conclusion

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! I really enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoyed reading it! (there is a longer, NSFW conclusion on AO3, but I've never posted that kind of thing on here, so let me know if you'd like me to).**

 **Rita Skeeter: Aww, thank you! That's wonderful to hear! Omg, good point - that's just my profile pic because he's my fave (and I'm going to see Seb this weekend!), but I changed the pic for this story, just for you :D Enjoy!**

Getting married was… complicated. Getting married to someone above your station more so. And getting married to someone by whom everyone you know felt betrayed was possibly the greatest of complications. It was an uphill battle, but Rey was prepared. The most important thing to do was bring many of the family secrets to light.

The first of these were somewhat clumsy, accomplished on the day Ben proposed. Whether they would have ever left the library without prompting, Rey didn't know, but eventually they were interrupted by a knock. It was hardly a surprise to find Finn, Master Dameron, and B.B. waiting. With some awkwardness, the five of them settled in the morning room, Ben sitting in the empty chair nearest Rey.

"Perhaps you want to tell us about your stay at Luke's," Master Dameron said levelly.

Flushing, she briefly regaled them with the truth of her experiences there and reasons for leaving. Ben was silent, though he held her hand tightly throughout.

When she finished, Ben rose and stood before Master Dameron. "I cannot express the depth of my regret for what happened seven years ago," he said formally.

"What were you doing?" Master Dameron asked quietly, assessing him.

"I… Snoke told me of a plot to reveal my mother's true parentage and destroy her reputation. He claimed that, with my help, we could prevent it. But my assistance came at a higher price than Luke was willing to accept and we fought. I didn't… I didn't know anyone else was in the building," he added quietly, looking away.

"And you still chose to serve Snoke after that?" Finn wanted to know.

Ben glanced at him sharply. "He… He claimed to have proof of my innocence. And… it wasn't as though I was welcome anywhere else." The last sentence hinted at bitterness but he squared his shoulders and continued. "I may have been wrong," he conceded. "In any case, I have done what I can to make amends, small though I know they are compared to your loss."

Master Dameron gave a short nod, all the concession he was willing to give at the moment. Though he didn't forgive Ben right away, he did allow the man into his home every day to visit his fiancée and slowly accepted that the friend he had known so many years ago might still be there.

It was fortunate that Finn and B.B. were easier to win over. B.B. easiest of all, as she knew little about him, and was terribly fond of Rey. And therefore willing to be accept whatever made Rey happy. Finn had, as he said, apparently turned from one side to the other when he had saved Master Dameron's life upon their meeting. Rey couldn't get the exact story from him, but he was sympathetic to Ben's circumstances. Not that he quite so easily forgave the slight upon him caused when they had fought at the inn, but he came around.

On that first day, Rey accompanied Ben to the door when it was time for him to leave. In what was perhaps not strictly acceptable propriety, he kissed her gently. "When are we getting married?" he murmured, dark eyes boring into hers with the promise of future kisses and much more.

"Soon," she breathed, afraid she might not be able to wait that long if he was going to look at her like that. With a slight smile and a nod, he turned away. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she headed down to the stables to see Rose.

Mr. Bacca was standing outside in the drive, likely having watched Ben go. When he noticed her, he smiled broadly. "You did it, lass," he told her as he patted her on the shoulder then headed back to work. She thought he might have wiped away a tear but couldn't be certain.

"So, I hear you had a visitor," Rose greeted her almost as soon as Rey reached the stable door.

"Yes," she admitted, letting the smile and the blush she'd been suppressing since she and Ben had left the library return.

Rose grinned at her. "A pleasant visit, I take it?"

"I am betrothed," Rey told her happily.

Raising an eyebrow, Rose gave a low whistle. "Well, that's great, Rey, it really is. How'd the men upstairs take it?"

Sobering slightly, Rey shrugged. "They'll accept it, I think. Ben apologized to Master Dameron for his part in Mistress Dameron's death."

"That was honorable of him."

Rey nodded.

"I suppose that means you'll be moving out soon, then."

The blandness in Rose's tone was at odds with the concern and maybe sorrow on her face. Not having considered that, Rey felt her stomach drop. "Oh. I suppose."

A slight smile tugged at Rose's mouth. "Were you thinking he'd just move in here with you?"

Rey snorted. "No! I mean, I didn't give it much thought."

"I see. Well, I'll be sad to see you go, but perhaps you can come visit often."

Moving forward to embrace her friend, Rey nodded, resolving to do just that.

* * *

Every day, Ben came to see her. They spent the time in the morning room, sometimes alone, sometimes with others, or on walks through the neighborhood. Neither of them were talkative people, so they spent much of these visits in companionable silence with hands clasped. After a few, days, though, Rey needed to ask him some questions. It was after dinner, and they were walking through the pleasant evening air. Her hand rested on his arm and she pressed down to halt him.

"Ben."

"Rey," he replied, looking at her curiously.

Her eyes flickered to his lips but she forced herself to focus. For now. "Where are we going to live?"

Surprise briefly crossed his face. "I have a house in town. We can stay there. Or return to my estate in the country. Or something else. Do you… Do you want to go back to where you grew up?" he asked gently.

She shook her head emphatically. "No, not at all."

He smiled – a rare sight that made her knees weak. "Good. We can live where ever you like, Rey."

"When we're… After, will I still be B.B.'s governess?" The thought that she would soon be married, and to him, was still too shocking to state out loud.

Considering, he looked at her carefully. "If that's what you want," he said at last.

"What do you want?"

"Just you."

Her hand trembled as she reached for his. "That sounds like it might require all of my time," she murmured.

He lifted her hand reverently to his lips. "I will gratefully accept whatever time you will give me."

She loved teaching B.B. She loved living at Master Dameron's house with her friends. But… It wasn't enough. Having Ben, and a family of her own – that would be enough. Standing on her toes, she kissed him, not caring who might see. "I want to be with you," she told him and he smiled again.

"How soon are we getting married?"

"Soon," she promised.

* * *

The Princess certainly already knew of her son's betrothal, but it was some time before Rey saw her again. When she did, it was without warning. She was in the morning room with B.B. when a knock came. Expecting it to be Ben, she had gone herself to answer it.

"What, no butler? Am I not giving my ward enough of an allowance?" the Princess questioned.

Taken aback, Rey didn't answer, just stepped aside to allow the woman to enter.

"Grandmama!" B.B. called and ran over for a hug.

The Princess smiled, indulging in the child's action before extricating herself gently. "Run along, my dear. I must talk to your governess."

Rey watched B.B. leave and tried to quiet the pounding in her heart. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Ma'am," she said formally.

Waving her hand, the Princess settled into one of the chairs and looked Rey up and down carefully. "So. It seems you were holding out on me all this time. I understand," she forestalled Rey's protest with a wave. "And now my son intends to marry you."

Swallowing, Rey nodded.

"Do you love him?"

Blinking in surprise at the forwardness of the question, Rey nodded again. The Princess regarded her and opened her mouth to speak. Thankfully, there was another knock at the door and Rey was glad to answer it, if only to forestall the Princess' line of questions. Ben took one look at her face and strode purposefully into the house, halting when he saw who her guest was.

"Mother," he said, bowing, glancing at Rey. She gave a rueful smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have something I need to ask your fiancée, but, since you're here, I'll ask you, too," the Princess said, resettling herself and looking at them intently.

Ben frowned slightly as he moved closer to take Rey's hand. "About what?"

"How soon can I expect grandchildren?"

Ben choked and Rey's cheeks burned as she looked away quickly. "Mother," he muttered, unable to finish his thought.

"Ah. Soon, then, I take it."

"Not so soon," Rey managed to correct, and the Princess laughed, a surprising sound.

"As soon as would be proper," she amended, laughing again. "Well, I can see I'm not doing myself any favors being here, so I will see you at the wedding."

Ben recovered himself enough to escort her dutifully to the door. When he returned, he paused before approaching Rey hesitantly. "I'm sorry about that," he murmured.

"It's alright," she assured him, smiling slightly.

"Do… do you want children?" he asked, moving closer.

She bit her lip and glanced at the floor as she considered what to say.

"After… Jakku and… and everything?" he clarified, clumsily referring to the struggles each of them had gone through in their own childhoods and how they were still affected by them.

She looked up at him and smiled at the uncertain look at his face. "If they're yours."

Ben pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, apparently not caring that they were near an open window and his mother might not have gotten that far away. Soon Rey didn't care, either.

"Maybe not right now," she managed to say as he made his way down her throat. He growled, but relented, releasing her and stepping back.

"How soon will we be married?" he wanted to know.

"Soon."

* * *

And, finally, they were. It was a simple wedding. Rey invited all of her friends but had no relations to attend. Ben's relations were her friends and he did not choose to invite those with whom he'd worked the last six years. Thus, it was a small affair, which was fine by her. It sped by fast enough, and she was conscious of little besides the way Ben looked at her, as though nothing else existed.

She must have said what she was supposed to when prompted because suddenly Ben was kissing her and people were cheering. Perhaps disliking the audience, Ben broke away all too quickly, but took her hand instead. She smiled at her friends, now her family, and squeezed Ben's hand, thinking how she would never need to be alone again.

"I love you," she murmured to him as they stepped off of the altar.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, my beautiful wife. But now we must endure well-wishers at my mother's house for far too long."

She giggled as they were hurried along to the waiting carriage outside. It was touching that the Princess would host the event – usually it was the responsibility of the bride's family. But it also meant that many of the guests would be friends of the Princess, or Master Dameron, or even Ben, and Rey would know few of them. She was not looking forward to the endless receiving line and trying to remember everyone's names.

Ben helped her into the carriage, kissing her as soon as the door was closed. It was not as chaste as the one in the church, and she was blushing before he was done.

"It won't take that long, will it?" she asked.

"Far too long," he repeated resolutely. "It will be torturous, all that smiling and shaking hands."

She nodded sagely. "Yes. It sounds terrible. But then we can… go home."

His arm tightened around her waist and he looked at her intently. "Yes. Then we can go home."

His tone made her blush again, and it was almost a relief that the carriage drew to a halt. She reached for the door and he caught her hand, pressing it to his lips.

"Thank you, Rey."

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

Feeling tears threaten, she nodded, too overcome to speak. He kissed her forehead again and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Lady Solo?"

"Yes, husband," she answered with a grin. With him by her side, she was ready for anything.

Returning her smile, he helped her from the carriage and into her future.


End file.
